Evolution
by Ad25
Summary: Parce que la vie est faite d'évènements qui nous changent, et modifient les relations que nous entretenons. Des évènements qui nous font évoluer, le plus souvent de manière positive...Tout ceci, Morgan et Reid pourront en témoigner.
1. Chapter 1

Une nouvelle année débutais pour le BAU de Quantico, effectivement en cette fin d'été, il était temps que l'équipe d'Hotchner –qui après trois semaines de congés –reprenne du service. Hotch était donc arrivé de bonne heure, bien avant le reste de l'équipe, histoire de s'imprégner de la quiétude qui régnait encore dans les bureaux…D'ailleurs cette quiétude ne durerait pas, de nombreux changement s'annonçait pour cette année, avec le départ de Prentiss, un nouvel agent devait entrer en faction dès ce matin, l'agent Angela Lorell. JJ quant à elle devait revenir dans la semaine…Hotch entra dans son bureau, d'où il était il pu apercevoir une folle tignasse blonde habillé toute en couleur se diriger vers sa caverne…

Une trentaine de minute plus tard, ce fût Rossi qui arriva, suivit de… Reid ! Lui aussi avait visiblement décidé de changement ! Il arborait une nouvelle coupe de cheveux, Hotch remarqua que le jeune agent semblait plus sûr de lui, il dégageait une certaine assurance, il put le voir depuis son bureau… Rossi frappa à son bureau, les deux agents se saluèrent et parlèrent de leurs vacances, bien qu'ils se soient vus…

Reid avait besoin d'un café, il avait très peu dormis et pour ceci il pouvait remercier son « camarade » de chambré…

-Spencer ! Mon chéri !

Reid se retourna pour faire face à la belle blonde, elle le prit dans ses bras et une fois n'est pas coutume, il ne se refroidit pas au contact.

-Pen, comment vas-tu ?

-Moi ? Je suis sûr un nuage ! Et toi alors ? Comment vas ton apollon ?

-Moins fort ! Reid regarda autour d'eux si personne n'avait entendu. Il va bien, lui ne reprends pas aujourd'hui…

-Et si j'en crois tes petits yeux, vous en avez profité cette nuit !

-Garcia…

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirais rien !...Tient, ça doit être la remplaçante d'Emily…

-Sans doute. S'enquit Reid en se tournant vers l'entrée du bureau. Tu as eut des nouvelles de Morgan ?

-Pas beaucoup, juste qu'il était chez sa mère…

-Il ne sera pas à prendre avec des pincettes alors. Se rembrunit le brun, à chaque retour de Chicago Morgan revenait sur la défensive, agressif. Le voilà justement… Morgan affichait déjà une mine grave, lunettes noire sur les yeux et sa casquette de baseball.

-Tout le monde dans mon bureau !

Garcia et Reid échangèrent un regard et se dirigèrent de concert vers le bureau, tout le monde était présent, sauf JJ bien sûr.

-Voici l'agent Angela Lorell qui comme vous le savez est là pour remplacer l'agent Prentiss…Bon on a une nouvelle affaire, la police de Chicago fait appel à nous pour régler une de leurs affaires…Morgan ?

L'intéressé releva la tête, semblant sortir de sa torpeur.

-Depuis trois mois, trois garçons de 14 ans ont disparût…Ils faisaient tous partis de l'association « Les anges du béton », dans le quartier de Sheffield. La police pense qu'il y aurait des victimes depuis des années, trois corps ont été découvert dans un ancien terrain de baseball sur les docks, il semblerait que les crimes aient eut lieu il y a dix ans…

-Tu connais l'association ? Sheffield, c'est là où ta mère vit non ? Osa questionner Reid.

-Oui, je connais le directeur de l'association, il aide beaucoup les jeunes, il leur évite de mal tourné.

-Dont toi. En conclut le jeune agent et le métis hocha la tête.

Après un bref débriefing, tous les agents, sauf Garcia prirent le chemin pour chez eux afin de préparer leurs affaires. Rossi et Hotch partirait ensemble avec Lorell, puis Reid et Morgan.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Osa demander le brun, en sachant parfaitement que ça question était inutile.

-J'ai connu mieux…Savoir qu'un mec est en train de faire ça tout près de chez moi, qu'il pourrait s'en prendre à des gosses que je connais, ça me révulse. Je veux juste retrouver ce mec et lui faire payer ça.

-Est-ce que…est-ce que tu connaissais l'une des victimes ?

Morgan soupira et se frotta brièvement les paupières, s'en quitter la route des yeux.

-Oui, le dernier disparût…Sa mère vivait près de chez moi, elle est décédée l'an dernier.

-Je suis désolé…

Morgan hocha la tête et se gara au pied de l'immeuble de Reid, tous deux s'apprêtaient à descendre mais Reid se souvint de qui était présent chez lui.

-Euh…tu m'attends, j'en ai pour deux minutes ?

-C'est toi qui voit Génie !

Reid leva les yeux au ciel et soulagé de voir que Morgan restait dans la voiture, monta les marches quatre à quatre. Lorsqu'il entra il trouva Nick assis à la cuisine, une tasse de café à la main.

-Bah qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda son amant, surpris de le voir.

-Une enquête à Chicago, on part dans une heure, je dois faire mon sac.

-Oh, c'est pour la disparition d'enfants ?

-Oui…

-Ils viennent d'en parler.

-Okay.

Reid se dirigea alors sans perdre de temps dans sa chambre, s'emparant de son sac de sport il y fourra plusieurs vêtements ainsi que ces affaires de toilettes. Il s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre quand il sentit deux bras fort l'enlacer.

-J'ai pas le temps Nick.

-Même pas pour un baiser ?

-Si, ça j'ai le temps…

Reid se retourna et embrassa alors son amant…

-Bordel, Reid grouille-t…oi…Hum, désolé….

Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre...Dite-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

Bis'


	2. Les démons sont toujours là

_**Disclaimer**_** :** N'étant pas Jeff Davis, les personnages ne m'appartienne donc pas…malheureusement…même si je cache un Derek bis quelque part…

_Hello ! Voici donc le second chapitre, et je souhaitais préciser quelque petites choses afin que vous ne soyez pas perdu !_

_Je ne suis pas le cour des saisons, je prends juste les grands évènements, comme la naissance d'Henry, de Jack, la mort de Haley etc. Sauf la « mort » de Prentiss…vous en saurez plus…ou pas )…_

_Enfin bref voilà ! Je vous laisse à la lecture et n'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, bon ou mauvais, ce qu'il va et ne va pas !_

_Bises, Ad'._

* * *

Reid se retourna et embrassa alors son amant…

-Bordel, Reid grouille-t…oi…Hum, désolé….

Reid et Nick se séparèrent alors en entendant la voix du métis, mais celui-ci avait déjà quitté la pièce.

-Eh merde ! Jura Reid en se détachant de Nick. Je t'appel quand je suis sur place ! Lança-t-il en quittant l'appartement.

-Ça marche !

Reid craignais soudain de remonter dans la voiture. Évidemment il souhaitait informer son ami de sa liaison qui durait depuis maintenant un mois mais comme toujours, il manquait de temps…

Morgan était appuyé contre la voiture, le front sur le montant de fenêtre, il semblait essayer de se calmer…sans pour autant y parvenir, pourquoi se sentait-il si énervé ?

Spencer s'approcha doucement, prenant son courage à deux mains pour entamer la conversation avec son coéquipier mais surtout ami.

-Morgan, écoute…

-C'est bon Reid t'as pas à te justifier !

-Je ne comptais pas me justifier, juste te dire que je comptais vous en parler…Dis simplement Reid, étonné par le comportement de Morgan.

-Désolé…Je comprends mieux tous ses changements maintenant ! On y va ?

Spencer ouvrit de grands yeux, alors que Morgan montait à sa place, Reid l'imita, encore sonné.

-Quoi, c'est tout ?

-Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Tu fais ce que tu veux ! Mais je suis content que tu ne sois plus seul…

-Merci, enfin je crois…souffla Reid.

Tous deux tombèrent dans une atmosphère plus légère bien que déjà préoccupé par leur futur enquête. Mais Reid devait bien s'avouer être soulagé, premièrement que Morgan n'ait émit aucuns avis vis-à-vis de son orientation sexuel, qu'il soit même heureux pour lui et deuxièmement, un autre membre de l'équipe était au courant et ce n'était pas le moindre… Reid reçu un texto de son amant, lui demandant si tout allait bien, il lui répondit par l'affirmative.

.ooo.

Deux jours qu'ils étaient à Chicago et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que l'équipe du BAU piétinait sévèrement, aucuns témoins, aucunes pistes, et le profil qui ne semblait rien donner…Morgan était de plus en plus tendu et énervé. Une fois de plus, il avait quitté l'hôtel en pleine nuit pour aller sur les docks, ce lieu avait toujours eut le don de le rassurer et il en avait plus que besoin aux vues des souvenirs qui refaisaient surface, s'insinuant dans chacune de ses pensées.

Au détour d'un ponton à peine illuminé, il aperçut une silhouette, il sortit son arme et s'approcha doucement, scrutant les environs…La silhouette était immobile, se dégageant sur la droite, un frison le parcourut lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait d'une des victimes, Ryan, le second enfant à avoir disparut.

Morgan se précipita alors, il prit le pou de Ryan, il était certes faible, mais bien là, il appela de suite une ambulance, puis mit au courant l'équipe, l'ambulance arriva et ils furent tous deux mené aux urgences.

-Morgan !

-Hotch, c'est Ryan Rey, la deuxième victime, il était sur les docks, pieds nus, des vêtements de foot sur le dos… les médecins disent qu'il est déshydraté et affamé, il faudra attendre pour savoir s'il a subit d'autres sévices.

-Okay, j'ai envoyé deux équipes fouillés les docks, s'il était dans cet état, il ne devait pas être loin !

Morgan hocha la tête, Hotch l'informa que toute l'équipe revoyait le profil psychologique, qu'il pouvait rester ici en attendant, Hotch voyait bien que son second était en proie à ses propres démons.

.ooo.

C'est Reid qui vint relayer Morgan le lendemain matin, la fouille des docks n'avait rien donné, ils avaient alors étendu leurs recherches au peu de bateaux amarrés mais sans succès. Reid retrouva Morgan appuyé sur le lit, en train de dormir. L'enfant mettrait quelques temps à être de nouveau sur pied, mais fort heureusement il n'avait subit aucuns viols.

Spencer posa sa main sur l'épaule de Morgan.

-Morgan…Derek ? Ce dernier ouvrit difficilement les yeux et mit quelque temps à se souvenir où il était.

-Reid…

-Oui, il est 7h, rentre à l'hôtel, je vais rester là.

-Non non c'est bon…

-Allez, t'as besoin d'une bonne douche et tu seras plus utile que moi sur le terrain…On a dressé un nouveau profil.

-Et ?

-Un homme entre 50 et 60 ans, il doit sûrement être proche des enfants, leurs inspirés confiance peut-être même s'en occuper et avoir un certain pouvoir sur eux, peut-être en les menaçants ou en leur promettant quelque chose…Et bien que Ryan n'ait rien eut, il ne serait pas étonnent qu'il s'adonne à des attouchements…Derek ?

Morgan avait soudainement blêmit à l'énonciation du profil.

-Je vais prendre l'air…Appel-moi dès qu'il est réveillé.

-Pas de problème…

Reid s'avait très bien qu'il ne servirait à rien de retenir Morgan, celui-ci avait besoin de temps…

Morgan prit le chemin du centre, ce fumier allait devoir payer cette fois-ci…Il avait déjà trop attendu. La porte était ouverte, mais aucuns bénévoles. Morgan arma son revolver et se dirigea vers le bureau de l'homme qu'il avait considéré comme son second père jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne.

-Tient tient…Derek… Qu'est ce que tu veux ? S'enquit Karl Buford, celui que Morgan avait tant idolâtré.

-Réglé une vielle histoire…Ou sont les gosses ? Où les caches-tu hein ?

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Joue pas au con avec moi ! Je sais de quoi tu es capable !

Morgan ne remarqua pas que toute une équipe se mettait en place à l'arrière du bureau…

-Reid ! Ou est Morgan ? S'enquit Hotch au téléphone.

-Il doit surement être à l'hôtel avant de vous rejoindre pourquoi ?

-On sait qui est notre homme ! Il s'agit de Karl Buford, le directeur de l'assos, Derek le connait, Karl l'a fait blanchir lorsqu'il était plus jeune, mais ils ont eut des altercations plus tard et un enfant à porter plainte pour attouchement contre Buford mais à subitement retiré sa plainte, tous les jeunes enlevés faisait partit de l'association et avait de près ou de loin un rapport avec Derek !

-Alors Morgan est sûrement à l'assos ! Il faut y aller Hotch ! Il va le tuer sinon !

-Tu ne t'en plaignais pas à l'époque…Tu semblais même plutôt apprécier…

Morgan était en plein cauchemar, il revoyait tout ce que cet homme lui avait fait lorsqu'il avait 15 ans.

-Dis-moi où ils sont ! C'est fini pour toi !

-Ou pour toi… qu'est ce que dirais tes collègues s'ils apprenaient ton terrible secret hein ?

-Hotch…il faut intervenir…chuchota Reid.

-Encore une minute…Répondit-il en fixant son téléphone.

Au même instant un enregistrement débuta sur l'écran du bureau, Reid y vit un garçon, Derek certainement et cet infâme homme, Reid ne voulu pas en voir d'avantage. Hocth reçu le sms de confirmation, les enfants étaient retrouvés…Mais entre ce laps de temps, Morgan c'était déjà jeté sur Buford et le rouait de coups, déversant toute la rage qu'il avait contenu depuis quinze ans, Hocth eut un mal fou à le retenir.

-MORGAN ! Arrête ! Ca suffit ! Il a eut son compte !

-Salaud ! Tu mériterais que je te crève !

Reid qui avait stoppé la vidéo et dissimuler entre son gilet et sa chemise il se précipita sur Morgan, empoignant ses épaules, Hotch le laissa faire, relevant Buford qu'il arrêta.

-Morgan ! Derek ! Regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi ! Il aura ce qu'il mérite ! Les enfants vont bien, d'accord ? Ils sont en train d'être acheminé à l'hôpital…Tout va bien. Okay ?

Morgan semblait revenir petit à petit à lui-même, il plongea alors son regard dans celui de son ami ni voyant que du réconfort et une sincérité pure et il s'effondra, littéralement. Il tomba à genoux devant Reid, recroquevillé sur lui-même, il relâchait tout…Toutes ses années de souffrances, de silence… Reid le prit par les épaules, il savait que dans de tel moment aucunes paroles n'était réellement nécessaire, juste une présence, une épaule sur qui pleurer mais il ne put se retenir d'insuffler un peu de courage en Morgan.

-Ca va aller Morgan d'accord ? Il est hors d'atteinte maintenant… Derek hocha doucement la tête, il savait que son ami avait raison, il s'écarta alors un peu, signalent pour eux le moment de quitter les lieux et de regagner les locaux de la police.

.ooo.

Tout le monde était dans l'avion, Reid c'était endormi sur le canapé, Morgan près de la porte écoutait de la musique, Lorell, elle visionnait un film à l'eau de rose c'était son petit rituel à elle, envie de se rassurer et de croire encore à la bonté des Hommes, tandis que Rossi venait rejoindre Hotch.

-Il va falloir le garder à l'œil un petit moment…

-Ah mon avis, il y en aura de sûr deux pour s'en charger. Affirma Hotch en pensant à leur analyste préférée et au plus jeune d'entre-eux.

L'enquête était bouclée, les enfants sein et sauf, un miracle, ils ne garderaient que des séquelles psychologique, déjà bien suffisante, mais ils s'en sortiraient, d'autres n'avait pas eut cette chance.

.ooo.

De retour à Quantico, tous les agents s'apprêtaient à repartir chez eux, mais Reid n'était pas rassuré de voir Morgan rentré seul, surtout après ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre…Bien sûr personne n'en avait parlé, mais tous avait été surpris et ébranlé, bien que certains ce soient déjà douté que le métis ait subit un lourd passé…Reid n'arrivait même à mettre un nom sur son sentiment le plus profond mais d'un côté, il se sentait fier de Derek, qu'il soit un homme si fort, qui avait combattu ses démons sans l'aide de personne. Il avait toujours su qu'il pourrait compter sur lui, pour n'importe quoi, mais aujourd'hui, c'était à lui de veiller sur son ami.

Alors à la place de prendre la route pour chez lui, Reid apostropha Morgan.

-Derek ?

-Oui Reid ?

-Tu veux qu'on aille boire un verre ?

-C'est mon rôle normalement…Tenta le métis. Merci, mais j'ai pas envie de sortir.

-Laisse-moi inverser les rôles…Chez moi alors ?

Morgan soupira, mais accepta tout de même, il ne se sentait pas prêt à rentrer et être seul.

* * *

Moi, sadique ? Oh non…bon d'accord, peut-être juste un tout petit peu…


	3. Réconfort

Réconfort.

Morgan soupira, mais accepta tout de même, il ne se sentait pas prêt à rentrer et être seul.

.O.O.O.

-Bière ?

-T'as pas quelque chose de plus fort ?

-J'ai un très bon cognac. Répliqua Reid en sortant la bouteille du bar de sa cuisine.

-Alors…ça ne va pas déranger ton ami que je sois là ? Spencer se rendit bien compte que Derek le faisait parler pour que, lui, ne le fasse pas, une manière de se changer les idées.

-De un je suis chez moi, je reçois donc qui je veux et de deux il ne vit pas ici.

-Okay…vous vous êtes rencontré où ? Morgan était avide de connaître les détails de cette relation.

-Eh bien une fois n'est pas coutume, les probabilités avaient tort, puisque je ne l'ai pas rencontré grâce au travail, contrairement à 45% des gens… Comme souvent le plus jeune c'était perdu dans ses statistiques pour montrer le moins possible ses sentiments.

-Reid !

-A la salle de sport…

-Quoi ? Toi à la salle de sport ? S'étonne Derek en souriant.

-Euh…oui…

-C'est bien. On pourra défoncer les portes à deux maintenant. Taquina Derek pour désamorcer la conversation.

Les amis trinquèrent alors, Reid attendit quelques minutes puis alla dans son salon et récupéra le CD, il le tendit à Morgan, un peu hésitant.

-Je l'ai pris avant que quelqu'un s'en aperçoive…Répondit-il à la question muette de Derek.

-merci Spencer…je…c'est….

-Ne dis rien…le jour où tu auras besoin ou envie de parler, je serais là, tu le sais.

-Merci…tu comptes vraiment pour moi…

Reid n'avait jamais vu Morgan ainsi, si vulnérable, il lui serra le bras, lui montrant son soutient, ils terminèrent tard, Reid ayant finalement proposé à Derek de dîner avec lui.

-Est-ce…est-ce que je pourrais rester ici ? Je…je ne me sens pas de rester seul, là ce soir…

-Bien sûr, aucuns soucis… Je t'apporte ce qu'il faut.

-Merci.

Tous deux se couchèrent, Reid dans sa chambre et Morgan au salon, il c'était toujours senti bien chez le petit génie, et il avait vraiment besoin de cet environnement ce soir…A dire vrai, c'était de Reid dont il avait le plus besoin, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait comprit que Spencer était un excellent ami, qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur lui et s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui serait capable de l'aider c'était bien lui.

.O.O.O.

Spencer se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'il entendit des cris dans son salon, se levant en vitesse, il y courut, Derek était en train de se débattre dans son sommeil en suppliant « qu'il » arrête.

-Derek ! Derek ! C'est Spencer réveille-toi !

Derek ouvrit de grand yeux, cherchant où il était.

-Tout va bien, c'est moi, Reid.

-Spencer…

-Oui, c'est moi, calme-toi…

Spencer observa Derek attentivement, le voyant se reconnecter à la réalité, il se leva pour aller chercher un verre d'eau à Derek qui restait prostré sur le canapé.

-Tient. Derek s'empara du verre qu'il vida en quelques secondes, reprenant ses esprits doucement.

-…Je suis désolé pour tout ça ! J'aurais du rentré chez moi…

-Arrête de t'excuser Derek. Secoua la tête Reid. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi, tout comme j'ai toujours pus le faire avec toi.

Le plus âgé hocha la tête, et il se détendit à nouveau dans le canapé alors que Reid restait sur la table basse, il y eut un léger silence Morgan essayant de reprendre une respiration calme, puis il prit la parole, sans réellement s'en rendre compte.

- Tu sais que j'ai perdu mon père à 9 ans mais quand j'ai eut 14 ans, j'ai commencé à faire des conneries, Buford était un ancien collègue de mon père, et un soir je me suis retrouvé au poste, lui y était aussi, quand il m'a vu, il est venu me parler, puis il à passé un accord avec le commissaire…Il m'a parlé de son association, j'y allais presque tous les jours, j'étais bon en football alors un jour, il m'a dit qu'il pourrait avoir un entretien pour moi avec un recruteur…mais avant il voulait me montrer quelque chose, alors il m'a emmener au lac, à la pêche…la…la première fois…j'ai cru qu'il avait pas fait exprès et puis…il y a eut d'autre week-end, c'était pire à chaque fois, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que se qu'il me faisait était mal…alors j'ai tout arrêté et je suis parti…J'ai quitté la région…je n'ai été qu'un lâche ! Lacha-t-il à bout de souffle, à la fois honteux et soulagé de s'être enfin confié à quelqu'un.

-Non ! Non c'est faux et tu le sais Derek ! Tu as été extrêmement fort de t'en être sorti seul.

-Mais je n'ai rien dit et il a recommencé ! J'aurais pus éviter ça ! A cause de moi des gosses sont morts !

-Arrête, tu n'y est pour rien…On sait que Buford était lié au commissaire, s'il à put te faire blanchir, imagine pour lui…Mais maintenant grâce à toi, il n'atteindra plus personne, alors n'y pense plus, il ne le mérite pas ! Compris ?

-Oui…Il regarda son ami avec intérêt, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sûr de lui, rassurant et confiant.

-Je sais que les prochains jours ne seront pas facile et puisque Hotch nous à laissé 3 jours, je pense que tu devrais rester ici, si tu ne veux pas te retrouver seul…

-Merci, Spen', pour tout, ce que tu fais… Spencer gêné secoua la tête.

- …ca va aller ?

-Oui, oui, tout ira bien maintenant…souffla difficilement Derek.

-D'accord, essaye de te rendormir okay ? Spencer avait placé sa main sur l'épaule de son ami en signe de réconfort.

-Oui…

Les deux hommes se séparèrent alors, chacun un plus léger.

.O.O.O.

Spencer venait tout juste de se lever, dans le salon, Derek dormait toujours, visiblement épuisé. Il était un peu plus de 9h et on frappa à la porte, regardant par le juda, Reid vit qu'il s'agissait de Nick, il ouvrit alors la porte et se glissa sur le perron en prenant soin de fermer la porte.

-Salut !

-Salut ! Tu me fais pas entrer ?

-Euh non désolé, Morgan est là…Disons que l'affaire de Chicago était personnellement lié à lui, alors il va rester ici quelques jours, je pense. Je suis navré mais on ne pourra pas se voir, il a vraiment besoin de moi et de toute l'équipe.

-Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas…de toute façon je pars pour le Mexique demain soir…Mon indic c'est fait avoir…

-D'accord…

Tous deux sentait un malaise…

-Ecoute, tu sais que je quitte les Etats-Unis dans 3 semaines, ma mutation pour l'Italie à été acceptée…alors ma proposition tient toujours…

-Je…Nick, je ne peux pas tout quitter comme ça…Le BAU, l'équipe et puis ma mère aussi ! Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on en reste là…je t'adore vraiment mais…

-mais ça ne nous mènerait à rien…

-Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi…

-Moi aussi, pour tout ses moments partagés…Au revoir Spencer.

-Au revoir Nick.

Les deux amants se quittèrent alors, Spencer et Nick ne souhaitaient pas aller dans la même direction, Spencer n'aspirait qu'à une vie tranquille et il ne pouvait se résoudre à tout quitter, ses amis, et surtout sa mère. Reid entra dans son appartement et il trouva Derek en train de faire du café.

-Salut !

-Oh salut ! Qu'est ce que tu faisais dehors ?

-Nick est passé.

-Oh désol…

-Tu veux bien arrêter de t'excuser, c'est moi ça, normalement…soupira Reid en prenant place au bar.

-Oui, mais il semblerait que depuis quelques jours, les rôles sont inversés… Pas que ça me déplaise. Est-ce que ça va ? Derek se sentait beaucoup mieux, en réalité il était soulagé de pouvoir s'appuyer sur Spencer, mais la mine de celui-ci l'inquiétait.

-Oui…enfin, on vient de rompre, mais tout va bien !

-Navré…

-On le savait tous les deux, dans un couple, il faut savoir regardé dans la même direction.

-C'est vrai.

-Nick est plus jeune que moi, alors il ne désir pas les mêmes choses…

-Et qu'est ce que désir le petit génie ?

-Une relation durable et sérieuse, à mon âge, c'est logique non ?

-Oui, même si avec notre boulot, c'n'est pas évident.

-C'est vrai.

.O.O.O.

Les deux hommes prirent alors leurs cafés dans un léger silence, Reid observait son acolyte, il semblait avoir repris le dessus, être plus serein que la veille…

-Arrête ça Spen !

-Quoi ?

-Tu oublie qu'on ne se profile pas dans l'équipe !

-Désolé…j'essayais juste de voir si tu allais mieux.

-Ca va aller Reid, il va juste me falloir un peu de temps okay…

Reid hocha la tête puis annonça qu'il allait à la salle de sport.

-Quand est-ce que tu as commencé ?

-Depuis l'affaire Tobias, il a fallu que je trouve un moyen pour combattre mes envies…le sport est un bon canalisateur.

Derek frissonna au souvenir… Cette nuit-là, il avait comprit, comprit que Spencer était bien plus qu'un collègue, mais une personne avec qui il avait lié une véritable amitié et il avait vraiment eut peur de le perdre cette nuit-là.

-Je comprends…tu vas ou ?

-Au gymnase de great street.

-Okay.

Reid quitta alors l'appartement et il fut suivit par Morgan qui lui allait à la salle de l'agence…Beaucoup furent étonné de le voir, ayant eut vent de l'affaire qui avait sévit près de chez lui sans en connaître les détails.

-Derek ? Son analyste préférée venait de le prendre.

-Eh ma puce, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-C'est à moi de te poser cette question ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais m'en sortir, t'en fais pas…

-Tu es resté chez toi ?

-Non…je…Reid m'a proposé de m'héberger quelques jours.

-Il a eut raison, ça va te faire du bien.

-Et à lui aussi je pense.

-Pourquoi ça ?

Attirant Garcia dans un coin, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

-Lui et son ami ont rompu ce matin.

-Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ? Et depuis quand t'es au courant toi ? Et comment tu savais que je savais ?

-Il semblerait qu'ils n'aient pas les mêmes désirs ! S'écria presque Derek. Et je ne l'ai su qu'avant qu'on parte et on sait tous les deux que tu es toujours au courant de ce genre de chose.

-Ca n'a pas l'air de te plaire…Sourit Garcia, consciente du trouble de son ami.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Que tu surprotège beaucoup Spencer…

-Je tiens à lui, c'est normal.

-Oui, tu tiens _énormément_ à lui…c'est sur ! Bon tu sais quoi rendez-vous ce soir au Moody's !

-Pénélope attends !

Mais celle-ci avait déjà quitté la salle de sport, laissant son agent préféré sans réponses.

Oui, il tenait beaucoup à Reid, il le considérait comme son petit frère, quelqu'un qu'il aimait beaucoup, qu'il voulait garder dans sa vie et rendre heureux…Par exemple, il adorait lorsque Reid partait dans des explications que peu pourrait comprendre, ou lorsqu'il ressortait toutes ses statistiques. Lorsqu'il se mettait à rougir quand on lui faisait un compliment, ou qu'on lui prêtait un peu trop d'attention comme cette fille à Los Angeles qui l'avait draguée…

* * *

_Et voilà ! Je poste aujourd'hui, pas sûre de pouvoir le faire ce week-end, avec les résultats du bac, soit je ferai la fête, ou je déprimerai ! Mdrr._

_Et je tenais à vous remerciez pour toutes vos reviews, mises en alerte, en favoris etc... c'est extrêmement motivant et bon pour le moral !  
_

_Bis', Ad.  
_


	4. Illumination

Chapitre 4

Illumination.

.O.O.O.

Reid venait tout juste de rentré de sa salle de sport et allait prendre sa douche dans sa salle de bain, peut-être avait-il un peu plus d'assurance, mais sa pudeur, elle persistait. Mettant un fond de Jazz il se glissa sous le jet tiède, relaxant ses muscles. Le sport lui avait fait du bien, il avait évacué tout le stresse des derniers jours…et surtout le départ de Nick…Au fil des années Reid avait bien appris à masquer ses émotions aux autres…Si bien que ce matin il ne montra pas à quel point il était atteint…mais Morgan avait besoin de lui, alors son coup de cafard attendrait.

Il sortit de sa douche et enfila une serviette autour de sa taille avant de quitter la salle de bain pour aller s'habiller dans sa chambre. Dire qu'il fut gêner et surpris en se retrouvant devant Morgan était un euphémisme.

-J'ai vu Garcia, elle nous donne rendez-vous ce soir au Moody's avec le reste de l'équipe.

-Oh euh okay.

-T'avais prévu quelque chose ?

-Non non, c'est bon…

Reid se secoua la tête avant de s'engouffrer dans sa chambre…

Morgan lui alla dans la salle de bain…Voir Reid rougir et de plus ruisselant d'eau l'avait troublé plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité…Non non il ne pouvait pas avoir se genre de réaction pour l'un de ses collègues, ça foutrait bien trop la merde ! Jurant et se rafraîchissant le visage il sortit de la salle de bain pour trouver Reid en train de préparer à déjeuner.

.O.O.O.

Les deux hommes avaient vaqué à des occupations diverses, Morgan était rentré chez lui pour récupéré quelques affaires et s'occuper de son chien, Clooney et Reid avait mit un peu d'ordre dans son chez lui, bien que ce ne soit jamais le grand désordre !

Ils étaient maintenant près à sortir, Spencer afficha un léger sourire lorsqu'il vit que Derek avait revêtu une chemise blanche saillante et un jean.

-Quoi ?

-Je n'ai rien dit !

-Non, mais ton sourire en dit long.

-Okay, juste que tu as ressortit ta tenue de drague.

-Oh, Spenc, tu sais bien que je n'ai pas besoin de ça ! Rit Derek avant de sortir de l'appartement.

-C'est pas faux…ronchonna Reid en fermant la porte, ils partirent avec la voiture de Derek, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bar, Penelope et JJ étaient déjà là.

-JJ ! Comment tu vas ?

-Je vais très bien ! Et vous ?

- On fait au mieux. Souffla Morgan avant de se commander un verre.

-Alors, où sont les autres ?

- Hotch et Rossi avait quelque chose de prévu et Angela ne devrait pas tarder !

-je suis là !

La tablé se retourna alors pour souhaité la bienvenue comme il se devait à l'agent, ils firent plus connaissance, l'agent Lorell avait une personnalité très légère, rafraîchissante et au bout de quelques verres l'ambiance était vraiment détendu, tout comme celle du bar.

-Nan mais, c'est toujours comme ça ? S'écria Angela en voyant Derek danser sur la piste avec deux jolies filles qui lui tournaient autour, l'équipe rit.

-Oui, Derek est du vrai miel pour les filles ! Rit Garcia.

-Pas que pour les femmes ! Tu te souviens du mois dernier ?

-Oh oui ! Et si je me souviens bien, ils ont terminés la nuit ensemble !

-Attendez, j'ai loupé quelque chose ?

JJ et Garcia tournèrent la tête vers Reid qui semblait ne pas saisir de quoi elles parlaient.

-Tu ne te souviens pas, le mois dernier, avant les vacances, on est allé dans ce club jazz et…

-non je n'y étais pas, enfin je ne suis pas resté longtemps. Se souvins Reid.

-Ah oui c'est vrai ! Et bien Derek c'est fait accoster par un mec, et plutôt canon, nous on a rit de la scène, on pensait que Derek allait le remballer…

-…sauf que ça a été tout le contraire ! Il lui à murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, l'autre à rit puis ils sont partit !

Les deux amies riaient alors que Reid et Lorell, eut affichait des mines surprise.

-Alors…il est bi !

-Oui, il semblerait !

-Comment j'ai fais pour rien remarquer ?

-On s'est posé la même question…

Reid était réellement étonné et il comprenait alors mieux la réaction de Derek, mais pourquoi est-ce que lui n'avait rien dit ? Peut-être pensait-il que Reid avait deviné après tout, ça faisait près de 10 ans qu'ils se connaissaient alors…Quelques heures plus tard Lorell prit congé, son mari l'attendait. Reid décida lui aussi de rentrer, il savait que Morgan, lui ne rentrerait pas tout de suite et bien qu'il ait deviné que cette sortie improvisée était destiné autant à l'un qu'à l'autre, il avait envie d'être un peu seul.

-Je vais rentrer aussi, on se voit après demain !

-D'accord, prend soin de toi !

Il leva les yeux et embrassa Garcia et JJ avant de s'aventurer sur la piste afin de prévenir Derek.

-J'y vais Derek, on se voit plus tard !

-Tu pars déjà ? Attends je viens !

-Non c'est bon ! Reste là, amuse-toi, je suis fatigué.

Derek, pas dupe, hocha tout de même la tête et laissa donc Reid rentré chez lui.

-Attends ! Prends les clés, je rentrerais à pied !

-Non, c'est bon ! Marcher me fera du bien.

-T'es sur ?

-Oui, a toute !

.O.O.O.

Le calme de l'appartement apaisa tout de suite Reid, il se prépara un thé et s'installa sur son canapé, se mettant à l'aise, il s'empara d'un bouquin…Mais il ne réussi pas à s'y plonger…

Il avait beau savoir que son histoire avec Nick ne durerait pas, il c'était sentit bien avec lui et surtout il lui avait apporté beaucoup, plus de confiance en lui, une nouvelle assurance…Le fait de savoir que quelqu'un d'étranger à l'équipe tenait à lui, lui avait fait du bien, l'avait extraverti. Il était moins effacé, prenait plus position. Mais pour lui, c'était un nouvel abandon de quelqu'un dans sa vie et ça, il avait du mal à l'encaisser…

Quand Morgan retourna dans l'appartement il trouva Reid endormis sur le canapé, un livre entre les mains, il sourit, Spencer avait l'air d'un ange déchu, il s'en approcha et remarqua alors les quelques traces de larmes sur son visage, Morgan s'en doutait, si Spencer était rentré, c'était bien pour ça, parce qu'il était blessé du départ de ce Nick…Morgan sentit une pointe de colère en lui, comment avait-il put partir et laisser Reid derrière lui, il ne devait pas connaître sa chance…Derek soupira et décida de porter Reid jusqu'à sa chambre.

Reid se sentait transporter, et cette odeur…hum, un vrai délice, il s'en approcha d'autant plus, humant à plein poumons, cette odeur lui rappelais quelqu'un…Derek.

-Oui, c'est moi…

Reid ouvrit de grands yeux, Derek était en train de le porter, jusqu'à sa chambre visiblement… Spencer voulu se défaire de l'étreinte mais l'autre l'en dissuada.

-J'ai craqué…

-C'est normal Spen, tout le monde aurait réagis de la même manière.

Morgan le déposa enfin sur son lit, il s'apprêtait à repartir mais contre toute attente, Spencer l'en empêcha.

-Tu…non laisse tomber…

Derek comprit et n'hésita pas une seconde, et retirant son pantalon et ses chaussettes, il se glissa lui aussi dans le lit, à distance amicale afin de ne pas perturber son ami. Il savait à quel point Reid était pudique et pouvait être mal à l'aise avec son corps. Reid semblait s'être déjà rendormi, Derek pouvait entendre sa respiration calme, lui fixait le plafond, repensant à sa conversation avec Garcia et JJ.

_-Reid et toi avez toujours eut une bonne relation, à toujours vous chercher, toi à le pousser dans ses retranchements pour le faire sortir de son mutisme et le sociabiliser et lui en cassant quelques uns de tes préjugés…_

_-Vous êtes bons l'un pour l'autres ! Et sans vous l'équipe ne serait pas la même. _

_-C'est vrai ! _

Oui, les filles avaient raison, Reid et lui avait toujours eut une relation particulière, bon peut-être pas au tout début, mais ensuite, ils c'étaient fait du bien en se côtoyant, Reid le rendait meilleur, il réussissait toujours à lui faire tout oublié, à lui redonner confiance…Et puis il devait bien se l'avouer…Derek n'était pas insensible aux charmes du plus jeune, il l'avait toujours trouvé attirant, son corps svelte, ses cheveux, encore plus depuis qu'ils étaient court…Et de ce qu'il avait vu se matin, Reid avait amélioré sa masse musculaire…

.O.O.O.

Spencer fut réveillé en sursaut par son téléphone qui sonnait sur sa table de nuit, il se retourna alors, mais rencontra un autre corps, qui machinalement portait déjà le combiné à son oreille.

-Morgan, j'écoute…Ah euh oui oui, il est là…Le médecin de ta mère…désolé. Grimaça-t-il.

Reid haussa les épaules et pris le téléphone, anxieux de savoir que c'était l'hôpital.

-Docteur Mark ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-ah, Spencer, rien de bien grave, ne vous en faite pas…Votre mère à eut une crise plus lourde que les précédentes et nous avons du la mettre en quartier de sécurité…Vous ne pourrez donc pas la joindre. Je voulais seulement vous en avertir.

-Oh d'accord…

-Vous savez à quel point cette période est difficile pour elle.

-Oui, oui je le sais…merci de m'avoir prévenu Docteur.

-Bonne journée Spencer.

-Merci, au revoir.

Reid soupira en reposant le téléphone, les crises de sa mère devenaient de plus en plus difficile à chaque fois, il s'assit dans son lit, les jambes reposant au sol… Il sursauta quand il sentit les mains de Morgan sur lui, lui massant les épaules.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Ma mère à refait une crise…Elles sont de plus en plus violente.

-Tu veux aller la voir ?

-Non, de toute façon, je n'pourrais pas, ils l'ont isolé.

-Ca va allez Reid…

Morgan continuait toujours son massage, il ne semblait même pas s'en être rendu compte, quoiqu'il en soit, cela faisait beaucoup de bien à Reid. Puis Morgan claqua ses mains sur ses épaules et se leva.

-Allez Bo goss, je vais faire le café !

Reid secoua la tête et partit dans la salle de bain…

.O.O.O.

Trois semaines…trois semaines que Morgan n'arrivait pas à se sortir Reid de la tête d'autant plus difficile puisqu'ils bossent ensemble… Il en était au point où il rêvait de lui…de ce fait, il était très irritable, il essayait d'éviter au maximum Reid, qui lui semblait toujours chercher sa présence inconsciemment et aujourd'hui, ils venaient d'être appeler sur une nouvelle enquête dans le New Hampshire pour un enlèvement d'enfants.

Lorsqu'ils furent dans le jet, Morgan resta près de la porte, le briefing ayant était fait au bureau, il savait que rien ne se passerait tant qu'ils ne seraient pas sur les lieux… Rossi observa les deux hommes qui sans s'en rendre compte, c'était mit aux parfaits opposés, il avait bien remarqué le changement de comportement des deux…enfin non, surtout de Morgan et il savait pourquoi, du moins, il l'avait deviné. Il attendit quelques minutes avant de se diriger vers lui.

-Je peux te parler ?

Morgan lui fit un simple signe de tête, l'invitant à s'assoir en face de lui.

-Ecoute, les autres n'ont peut être encore rien vu, mais ce n'est pas mon cas…Je sais très bien ce qu'il se passe entre Reid et toi…

-Mais il ne se passe absolument rien !

-Et c'est bien ça ton problème ! Ne pus s'empêcher de rire doucement Rossi, Derek comprit alors qu'il était découvert et se rembruni en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

-Ne dis rien…

-Tu vas pas me dire que tu ne va rien tenter ?

-Bien sûr que si ! Je ne l'intéresse pas !

-Bon sang, j'aurais jamais cru avoir cette conversation avec toi…Et encore moins devoir te pousser dans les bras de quelqu'un… Observe mieux que ça Morgan…Ouvre les yeux !

Et sans un mot de plus il laissa Derek mariner ses paroles.

Spencer ne montrait rien, il intériorisait toujours, il était d'ailleurs très fort à ce jeux…la preuve, personne n'avait rien remarqué sur son comportement et le fait qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de toujours observer Morgan, qu'il cherchait toujours ses regards, son attention, il se faisait l'effet d'être une adolescente lors de son premier béguin… Le problème c'est qu'il avait peur, Derek et lui étaient amis depuis presque 10 ans, il ne savait pas réellement ce que le métis pensait de lui bien que depuis quelque temps, son comportement à lui aussi avait changé… Bref, pour l'instant il devait se concentrer sur cette nouvelle affaire.

* * *

_Et Voilà ! On avance. Tout doucement, mais sûrement ! J'avoue avoir eut envie de faire un chapitre plus court...mais finalement non ! :D  
Donner votre avis ;)  
A bientôt, Ad'. _


	5. Révélation

Chapitre 5.

Révélation.

.O.O.O.

Deux jours qu'ils étaient sur place, et ils n'avaient pas beaucoup avancés, le profil était compliqué à trouver, il savait que c'était une femme entre 30 et 40 ans, ayant perdu un enfant, mais il n'y avait rien dans les fichiers et Garcia qui n'arrivait pas à pirater les dossiers des hôpitaux psychiatrique de la région…Tous ça les mettaient à cran, et Hotch avait décidé d'envoyer Reid et Morgan inspecter les lieux de l'enlèvement, un bois isolé autour d'un lac.

Ils y avaient passé la journée, étaient fatigués, et en plus il pleuvait depuis maintenant une heure quand la suburban se stoppa à un carrefour.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Si je le savais ! Saloperie de bagnole !

Morgan sortit et souleva le capot, évidement il ne vit rien, ils étaient paumés au beau milieu d'un bois…Heureusement Reid captait, il appela les renseignements et obtint le numéro du garagiste à une trentaine de kilomètres.

-Une dépanneuse arrive. Informa-t-il Morgan en descendant.

-Okay, Hotch nous dit de rester là pour ce soir, une tempête arrive toutes les routes vont être bloquées.

-Et on a toujours rien ! Il faut qu'on le retrouve !

-Ecoute, tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que pour l'instant il est en sécurité, d'après le début de profil qu'on a, elle cherche à recréer le contact comme avec l'enfant qu'elle à perdu…Elle ne lui fera pas de mal !

Reid savait qu'il avait raison, mais quelque chose le gênait…La dépanneuse arriva, elle les déposa au garage, qu'il leur annonça que la panne pourrait être réparé pour le lendemain et ils se mirent alors en quête d'une chambre dans l'hôtel du coin, comme d'un fait exprès seule une chambre était encore libre –beaucoup d'automobiliste s'étant arrêté pour la nuit —heureusement avec un lit double.

Morgan annonça qu'il allait chercher à dîner, le ton et son attitude suffirent à faire sortir Reid de son mutisme.

-Je peux savoir ce que t'as ! Finit-il par exploser alors que Morgan ouvrait la porte, celui soupira en se retournant.

-J'vois pas de quoi tu parles… Reid se leva et se planta devant Morgan, le regardant droit dans les yeux un véritable affront pour lui.

-Arrête ! Ca fait des semaines que tu m'évites ! Depuis combien de temps on ne c'est pas parlé comme avant ?...Ecoute, si j'ai dis ou fais quelque ch…

-Ce n'est pas toi Reid…c'est moi…Morgan souffla en refermant la porte et s'appuyant contre, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus fuir, il plongea son regard dans celui de son coéquipier et il s'en voulu de les voir si triste et plein…de quoi …d'amour ? Non, voilà qu'il se mettait à délirer…

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que…je…Non, c'est trop dur à dire…

Reid s'effondra, il poussa Morgan du passage, il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit comme ça…Il pleuvait à torrent dehors…Reid avait compris, il avait su voir dans le regard du métis…oui il y avait peut-être quelque chose, mais non il ne se voyait pas avec lui…La douleur était trop forte, tous les deux s'étaient mentit à eux-mêmes…

-Reid ! Morgan courrait, il savait qu'il pouvait agir comme un imbécile et au plus profond de lui il savait que s'il ne rattrapait pas Reid, il l'aurait perdu…Spencer ! Il le vit, arrêter au milieu du parking, les épaules voutés, l'eau les avaient déjà complètement trempés, mais ils s'en contre fichaient… Reid c'était arrêté et Morgan l'avait retrouvé… Morgan fut le premier à réagir, il fit se retourner Spencer et sans attendre le moindre geste de lui, se rua sur ses lèvres qui l'appelaient depuis des semaines… Le génie ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop surpris par ce qu'il se passait… Bon sang Derek était en train de l'embrasser !

Leur baiser était langoureux et au combien bienfaiteur pour nos deux hommes, qui après des semaines de rédemption se libéraient enfin… Derek les entraina à nouveau dans leur chambre, ils étaient complètement trempé, mais tous deux s'en fichaient, ils étaient attelé à retirer leurs vêtements, échangeant toujours de langoureux baisers qui leurs procuraient tant de plaisir…Ignorant tout ce qui les entouraient, Morgan poussa Reid sur le lit qui accueillerait leur premier ébat, les mots et les grands discours seraient pour plus tard…

.O.O.O.

Reid soupira d'aise lorsqu'il se réveilla, et se colla un peu plus au corps qui était derrière lui, qui resserra instinctivement son étreinte…

_Flash-back. _

_Reid venait de se réveiller, après un coup d'œil au réveil, il vit qu'il était aux environs de 4h..Morgan ne dormait pas et il craint que le métis ne regrette…_

_-Tu te trompe…souffla-t-il en venant ravir les lèvres du plus jeune. J'aurais du t'en parler beaucoup plus tôt…mais j'avais la trouille…la vérité c'est que depuis que je suis allé chez toi…je n'arrive pas à te sortir de ma tête…Alors je sais que tout cela va surement nous faire drôle…mais je veux être avec toi… _

_Spencer c'était alors hissé sur la poitrine du métis, un immense sourire fendant son visage. _

_-Moi aussi…Lui souffla-t-il en venant l'embrasser plus passionnément, s'en était suivis un second round. _

_Fin du Flash-back. _

Le téléphone sonna, Reid se pencha et l'attrapa in extrémis et vit qu'il s'agissait de Hotch.

-Reid à l'appareil !

- On a du nouveau, Garcia à réussit à entrer dans la base de donnée, alors revenez, il faut qu'on revoie notre profil.

-Aucuns problèmes, on sera là dans deux heures.

-D'accord…Eh Reid, c'était Morgan que j'appelais ! Annonça Hotch avant de raccrocher.

Reid poussa un soupir et commença à réveiller Morgan.

-Derek…lève-toi, Hotch à du nouveau !

Ces simples mots suffirent et une demi-heure plus tard ils repartaient pour le centre ville.

-On en parle à personne compris ?

-Oui, Reid, ça fait au moins trois fois que tu me le dis !

-C'est déjà bien suffisant que Rossi et Hotch soient au courant !

-Pour Hotch, on lui dira simplement qu'il n'y avait qu'une chambre de libre…

-Qui crois-tu tromper ?

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard avant que chacun ne capitule, ils arrivèrent vite au bureau et retrouvèrent leurs équipe qui face à l'urgence ne fit aucun commentaire sur l'incident de la veille.

-Alors, quels sont les nouveaux éléments ?

-On pense que la femme que l'on cherche à perdu son enfant il y a quelque temps et quel à reconnu son enfant dans Jimmy, Garcia est entrain de croisé les bases de données.

-Dans tous les cas, la seule certitude que l'on a, c'est qu'elle s'en occupera bien.

-Sauf si son enfant lui à été retiré pour mauvais traitements !

-Je l'ai trouvé ! On a une seule personne dans la ville correspondant au profil, Anna Klauss, domicilié à la sortie de la ville, son garçon de trois ans lui à été retiré suite à un témoignage de son ex-mari !

-On fonce !

Tous les agents se mirent alors en route, Garcia leur indiquant la route à prendre, ils arrivèrent 10 minutes plus tard, Anna Klauss vivait dans un mobile-home, ils pouvaient déjà entendre les cris de l'enfant depuis la rue, encerclant l'habitation, et après sommassions sans réponses, ils défoncèrent la porte, le garçon était là, seul…Aucunes traces d'Anna, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent une voiture démarrer en trombe. Morgan fut le premier à réagir, suivit de Lorell, montant dans leur voiture et signalant le véhicule qu'ils prirent en chasse jusqu'en ville, tout se compliqua à cause du flux, mais dès qu'elle arriva sur la ligne de chemin de fer qu'elle essaya de franchir…tout fut terminé, le train arrivant désaxa la voiture, la trainant sur un kilomètre… Morgan freina à temps, stoppant net leur véhicule…

.O.O.O.

L'ambiance dans le jet retour était toujours plus légère, JJ était en train de parler avec son fils, Angela c'était endormie sur deux sièges, David et Aaron étaient en train de mettre en place la stratégie du prochain match de l'équipe de Jack….Derek, pour l'instant, fidèle à son habitude, était près de la porte, écouteurs et musique dans les oreilles. Spencer se leva et se préparait un thé quand Derek le rejoignit finalement, le rideau étant glissé, personne ne pourrait voir se qu'il se passerait…

-Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Uhm uhm…sourit Derek en s'approchant de Spencer, encadrant son visage de ses mains, il lui déposa un léger baiser, que le plus jeune ne tarda pas à approfondir jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne que n'importe qui pourrait entrer… Ils se remirent à bonne distance l'un de l'autre et reprirent une conversation.

-Est-ce que tu as prévu quelque chose pour ce week-end ?

-A vrai dire, oui…Je dois voir quelqu'un…

-Ah d'accord très bien. Se renfrogna Reid, ce qui entraina un léger rire chez Morgan, qui se rapprochant de lui et murmura qu'il parlait de lui. Ils quittèrent tous les deux la pièce pour retrouver l'équipe.

-Alors, comment était votre nuit ? Sourit malicieusement Hotch.

-Si tu considère que dormir dans un hôtel minable peut-être agréable alors tu as ta réponse !

-Surtout lorsque ton coéquipier ronfle…ajouta sournoisement Reid ce qui fit rire le reste de l'équipe.

-Au moins, vous avez dormi…Rit Rossi, pas dupe pour un sous de ce qui avait pu se produire dans cette chambre.

.O.O.O.

Les agents avaient finit par tous s'endormir dans le jet et c'est plus serein qu'ils arrivèrent à Quantico, une longue soirée les attendait, ils devaient terminer leur rapport, Hotch, pour une fois, fut le premier à terminer et il pu quitter le bureau avant 21h, vite suivit par Rossi, JJ et Lorell, elles avaient déjà terminées dans le jet…

Les bureaux étaient vide, Reid se concentrait sur son rapport, il en avait encore un en retard qu'il devait rendre pour dans deux jours, depuis son bureau, qui était en face de celui de Morgan, il le vit se lever et ranger ses affaires, puis venir vers lui.

-Tu as bientôt fini ? Demanda-t-il en venant enlacer Reid par derrière.

-J'en ai encore pour une ou deux heures, je dois rendre ces deux rapports après demain, et je n'ai pas fini.

-Et si tu venais les finir chez moi…souffla Derek en mordillant le lobe de Spencer alors que ses mains se glissaient sur ses flans.

-Arrête Derek…je préfère faire ça ici !

-Hum, tu prends des risques…

-Oh ! Je ne parlais pas de ça ! s'écria Spencer en comprenant que ses paroles portaient à confusion, se qui fit rire Derek.

-Bon, alors je reste ici.

-Tu devrais rentrer chez toi et te reposer…on se voit demain non ?

-Et si je te voulais près de moi cette nuit ?

Reid soupira et tout en se tournant vers Morgan, il lui déposa un léger baiser avant d'abdiquer…

-Bon, très bien, j'accepte ! Mais je termine mes rapports !

Derek afficha son sourire ultra-brite et s'assit à côté de Reid. La quiétude du moment les enveloppa complètement, tous les deux se sentaient bien, même si Reid de son côté était en train de relater des horreurs, il appréciait la compagnie du métis, qui semblait le calmer, mais ce dernier n'étant pas d'une nature très patiente, commença à agiter sa jambe, ce qui eut vite le don d'agacer le plus jeune.

-Tu veux bien aller me faire un café ?

-Tout ce que tu veux Bo Goss !

Reid se dépêcha alors de finir sa dernière page, le temps que Derek revienne et lorsque celui-ci revint, il ne lui restait plus que quelques phrases.

-Chinois ça te tente ? Demanda Morgan qui avait déjà son téléphone en main.

-Ca marche ! j'en ai encore pour 5 minutes.

Morgan téléphona alors au traiteur chinois près de son quartier de sorte que la livraison soi prête pour quand ils arriveraient.

.O.O.O.

C'était la première fois que Reid venait dans la maison de Morgan et il fut surpris d'y voir le désordre qui y régnait.

-Je savais que tu étais un peu désorganisé au boulot, mais j'avais jamais douté que c'était à ce point !

-Je n'aime pas quand tout est parfaitement ranger dans mon appartement…

Reid vit Clooney, qui ne bougeait pas du canapé, après s'être mit à l'aise, les deux hommes s'installèrent au salon, l'ambiance était légère, Derek avait allumé la télé et ils étaient tombés sur une rediffusion d'un Hitchcock alors ils s'étaient installés plus confortablement dans le canapé, Morgan entourant Reid de ses bras, il commença à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, ses mains se glissèrent sous la chemise de Reid qui frissonna au touché, mais n'arrêta pas l'ascension du brun, il délaissa le film pour venir ravir les lèvres de son amant, approfondissant le baiser, Spencer se hissa sur Derek l'encadrant totalement des ses jambes et chacun frotta son bassin à l'autre, réveillant immédiatement leurs anatomies et leurs extirpent à chacun un gémissement de plaisir, n'y tenant plus Morgan agrippa Reid pour le mener jusque dans sa chambre.

Il fit claquer la porte ce qui eut le don de faire aboyer Clooney qui les suivaient, les faisant rire, Spencer déposa une myriade de baiser dans le cou de Derek alors que celui-ci s'attaquait aux boutons de sa chemise, dévoilant peu à peu son torse imberbe et ferme, il le poussa sur le lit, retirant son t-shirt dévoilant son torse extrêmement musclé qui fit d'autant plus d'effet au plus jeune, s'allongeant par-dessus lui, Derek l'embrassa tendrement avant de s'aventurer dans le cou de Spencer, d'aller titiller ses tétons et de tracer un chemin humide jusqu'à l'objet de ses désirs qu'il libéra en tirant sur son jean qu'il envoya au travers de la pièce, le sien ne dura pas longtemps et les deux hommes se firent face en sous-vêtement qui ne cachaient rien de leurs envies.

Derek retira le boxer de Spencer et le sien avant de venir ravir à nouveau sa bouche, Spencer noua ses jambes autour du bassin de Derek, se frottant l'un à l'autre, ils se menaient tout droit vers les limbes du plaisir, se hissant un peu plus vers la tête de lit, le couple changea de position, Spencer s'installa sur le ventre, tournant son bassin sur le côté et Derek se positionna derrière lui, s'empara d'un préservatif et du lubrifiant dans sa table de nuit, il prépara doucement son ange qui se cambrait sous son doigté avant de se glisser dans son antre…

Tous deux soupirèrent d'aise, mais ces soupirs se firent vite plus haletant, gémissant de plaisirs, Derek parsemait le cou de Spencer de baisers humides alors que celui avait entremêlé leurs mains sur sa hanche, Derek approfondit ses vas et vient, accentuant leur plaisir à tous deux, ils pouvaient sentir l'extase monter petit à petit, les menant tout droit au paradis, Derek s'empara de l'érection de son amant et commença un va et vient aussi soutenu que le sien, ils ne tardèrent pas à venir, essoufflés de leur étreinte mais tellement bien dans les bras l'un de l'autre… Derek se leva et ramena un linge humide afin de nettoyer son ange, il se recoucha ensuite et Spencer vint se lover contre lui, posant sa tête sur son torse et s'amusant à y tracer des arabesques… Ils ne parlaient pas, profitaient juste du moment présent, de la présence de l'autre et du bonheur qu'ils partageaient sans conteste. Ils finirent par s'endormir, bercer par leurs souffles et leurs caresses.

.O.O.O.

Ce matin Derek fut le premier à être réveillé, il prit conscience de l'homme qui dormait entre ses bras, il fut agréablement surpris qu'aucun d'eux n'ait changé de position et sourit d'avantage, il passa sa main dans les cheveux de son ange, qui frotta son visage entre ses pectoraux, sa main était toujours posée sur son estomac, et il pouvait sentir que Spencer y faisait de petits cercles avec son pouce, signe qu'il se réveillait lui aussi. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, se réveillant doucement, puis Spencer bougea et dirigea son visage vers celui de son amant.

-B'Jour…

-Hum, j'avais oublié que tu n'étais pas du matin…

-et que toi tu es toujours de bonne humeur. Tous les deux sourirent et échangèrent un chaste baiser avant de se décider à se lever, de plus Derek devait sortir Clooney qui commençait à s'agiter derrière la porte. Ils prirent alors un petit déjeuner et Derek sortit son chien, Spencer en profita pour ranger les restes de leur petit-déjeuner et faire le lit, puis il se décida à aller prendre une douche.

Il du bien avoué que la salle de bain de son amant était superbe, simple, sobre, mais agréable, et la douche italienne était un vrai appel à la détente et pas que…Il mit l'eau couler et s'y engouffra dès que la température fut idéale. Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir mais sentit les mains de Derek se glisser sur ses hanches afin de le rapprocher de lui, collant son dos à son torse, il parsema sa nuque de baisers, Spencer se retourna afin d'embrasser convenablement Derek…

.O.O.O.

Spencer et Derek avait passé leur week-end au lit, ils ne semblaient jamais repus du corps de l'autres et par le plus grand miracle, ils n'avaient reçu aucuns appels du bureau…Mais voilà, le week-end était terminé, et le retour à la réalité difficile…

* * *

_Et voilà, le rapprochement tant attendu ! _

_J'avoue être un peu anxieuse pour ce chapitre..._

_C'est mon premier lemon alors soyer indulgent(es)...pleeaasee. _

_Bon sinon, vous l'aurez remarqué, je suis _très _fleur bleue... _

_Et je vous remercie pour vos reveiws, ça devient une vraie drogue ! Si, si je vous jure !  
_

_Bis', a Bientôt. Ad'.  
_


	6. Découverte

Chapitre 6

Découverte

.O.O.O.

Voilà deux mois que durait la relation entre Derek et Spencer et tout se passait très bien entre eux, ils se voyaient tous les week-ends, même le soir en semaine lorsqu'ils le pouvaient. Le problème, c'est que certain de l'équipe commençait à voir certaines choses…surtout Garcia ! Lors d'une affaire, Hotch n'arrivant pas à contacter Morgan, il lui avait demandé de le localiser…et celui-ci se trouvait dans l'appartement du génie ! Elle avait passé se détail sous silence et les deux agents étaient arrivés quelques minutes plus tard…séparés. Depuis, Garcia faisait des allusions, si bien que ce soir, Reid et Morgan avaient décidés de la mettre au courant, ils s'étaient alors rendu dans son antre, afin d'être à l'écart des oreilles indiscrète.

-Pénélope ?

-Oui, Reid, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Une chose à m'avouer ?

-Ma puce…tu sais qu'on ne pouvait rien dire…

-Oh ! Ne me donne pas du ma puce ! Comment vous avez pus me cacher ça !

-On ne peut pas en parler ! Si Strauss vient à l'apprendre, ce sera foutu, l'un de nous sera transféré…

-Mais Rossi est au courant lui !

-C'est lui qui m'a poussé a…

-Bon très bien, je ne dirais rien, coupa Garcia, …même si je suis sûr que Hotch à de gros doutes, et puis…même si l'équipe est au courant, Strauss, pourrait très bien ne jamais l'être…Vous ne pourrez pas toujours vous cacher…vous vivez des situations dangereuses tous les jours, vous risquez votre vie…ça dur depuis combien de temps?

-Deux mois et six jours ! Répondit spontanément Spencer en lançant un regard à son Derek.

-Osez me dire qu'en ces deux mois, lors de vos enquêtes, vous n'avez jamais eut peur pour l'autre, envie de vous montrez votre affection ?

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, ils savaient que Garcia avait raison, qu'ils ne pourraient pas toujours se cacher.

-C'est vrai, tu as raison…Admirent-ils.

-Ecoutez, vous pouvez avoir confiance en Hotch et Lorell, et si vous êtes discret dans les locaux, Strauss ne saura pas. Sur ce, les garçons, j'ai un rendez-vous, je vous laisse !

-Un rendez-vous ?

-Avec qui ? Tu ne m'en as pas parlé !

-Garcia ? T'es prête ?

-Hotch ?

-Bonne soirée les garçons !

Garcia partit donc au bras du charmant Hotch laissant ses deux amis abasourdis.

-J'ai pas rêvé là ? Questionna Morgan auprès du plus jeune.

-Non, non absolument pas…Garcia et Hotch ? C'est juste…

-Impensable ?

-Pas plus que nous remarque…

-Bon sang ! J'arrive pas à y croire ! Finit par souffler Derek en s'asseyant, Spencer le rejoint après avoir fermé la porte et s'installa sur ses genoux, Derek l'entoura de ses bras et déposa sa tête sur son épaule.

-C'est bien pour eux, tu ne crois pas ?

-Si, bien sûr ! Mais on parle de Pénélope et Aaron, celui qui ne supporte que peu les blagues salaces de Pen là !

-Tu sais, on connait plus Hotch que Aaron. Dit doucement Spencer et Derek lui répondit par un regard interrogateur. Je veux dire, Hotch et celui qu'on connait le moins de l'équipe, on ne voit qu'une seule facette de lui, la professionnelle, on ne connait pas Aaron…Tout comme toi, comme moi, nos personnalité change lorsque nous travaillons…Et si lui est Garcia sortent ensemble, c'est qu'Aaron est plus proche de nous qu'on ne le pensait.

-C'est vrai, tu as raison…Mais j'en reviens toujours pas ! Tu crois que c'est récent ?

-Je pense oui, même si ça doit faire un moment que leur amitié à débuté !

-Ouais, tu as raison.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes encore dans le bureau surchauffé, à se faire un câlin réconfortant.

-On rentre ?

-Où ?

-A la maison…enfin si tu es d'accords…souffla Derek en glissant une clé dans la main de Spencer.

-Qu'est-ce que…c'est réellement ce que je crois ?

-Non, ce n'est pas la clé d'un coffre de banque…sourit Derek, taquin, ce qui lui valut un coup de poing.

-C'est beaucoup plus précieux…souffla Spencer en venant embrasser Derek. Est-ce que ça veux dire que tu me fais une place dans ton dressing ?

-Oui, et dans ma salle de bain et surtout, qu'il va falloir que l'on rachète une bibliothèque, la mienne ne suffira pour tout tes livres !

Spencer fou de joie, se retourna, se retrouvant à califourchon sur son homme et l'embrassant goulument, complètement oublieux de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, Spencer retira son t-shirt à Derek alors que celui-ci dégrafait déjà le pantalon et la chemise de Spencer, ils se retrouvèrent bien vite sans vêtement, toujours sur ce fauteuil que Derek avait réussi à incliner. Il prépara son homme sommairement mais suffisamment pour que Spencer perde patiente et s'empale de lui-même sur la verge fièrement dressé de son homme, les envoyant directement sur une autre planète. Leur ébat ne dura pas bien longtemps, tous les deux bien trop excités par la situation et leurs manques de rapports du à leur dernière enquête…

.O.O.O.

Ce soir-là, alors que Derek avait décidé de faire plaisir à son ange, comme il aimait l'appeler, en lui préparant à diner, celui-ci c'était installer sur le terrasse arrière qui donnait sur le jardin… Spencer se sentait tellement bien ici, avec l'homme qu'il aimait, qu'il ne voudrait quitter cet endroit pour rien au monde…Mais il pourrait très bien sacrifier sa carrière de profiler s'ils voulaient vivre leur histoire au grand jour. Oui, il pourrait très bien le faire.

-A quoi penses-tu ? Demanda Derek en enlaçant la taille du brun, celui-ci noua ses mains avec celle de Derek et posa sa tête contre son torse.

-A ce que Pénélope nous à dit…Je ne veux plus me cacher, elle avait raison quand elle disait que parfois on avait envie d'avoir des gestes l'un pour l'autre…Tu sais cette affaire à Seattle, où tu es resté près de cette femme qui avait une bombe sous elle…J'ai faillis te supplier de revenir, de ne pas rester avec elle…parce que s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose…

-C'est notre boulot Spencer, moi aussi j'ai peur pour toi, surtout que tu es souvent pris pour cible…charria doucement Derek.

-Je suis d'accord, et je l'accepte, mais je me dis que si au moins, après ça, je peux te prendre dans mes bras, sentir les tiens autour de moi alors, ça ira.

-Donc tu veux qu'on en parle à Hotch ?

-Et au reste de l'équipe, JJ et Lorell aussi.

Pour toute réponse, Derek embrassa Spencer, il était heureux de savoir qu'il pourrait enfin dire aux personnes qui comptaient beaucoup dans sa vie, que son homme le rendait heureux.

-Et tu veux qu'on face ça comment ?

-Il faut d'abord qu'on avertisse Hotch…et si, il décide de nous changer d'équipe, alors je partirai.

-Quoi ? Non, pourquoi ?

-Ecoute, ce n'est pas parce que Hotch sort avec Garcia que les règles on changées… Eux pourront se permettre que tout le bureau soit au courant, même Strauss, puisque Garcia ne bosse pas qu'avec nous ! Mais ce n'est pas le cas de nous deux… Et on sait tous les deux, que tu es un élément indispensable.

-Tout comme toi Spence ! Et on sait aussi à quel point tu auras du mal à t'intégrer dans une autre équipe !

-Justement…si Hotch décide de nous transférer, je quitterai le FBI.

-Quoi ? Mais tu adores ce job !

-Peut-être, mais je préfère devenir prof de fac que d'être dans une autre équipe que la notre.

-De toute façon, on ne sait pas ce que Hotch dira !

-C'est vrai, je tenais juste à partager mes sentiments avec toi…

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, puis Derek annonça que leur diner était près, il laissa donc Spencer s'installer et apporta le diner qu'ils partagèrent, échangeant les bouchés, partageant leur futur projet pour la maison.

-On pourrait repeindre et racheter quelques meubles non ?

-Pourquoi repeindre ? J'aime bien les couleurs de tes pièces et pour les meubles, j'ai juste à apporter certains des miens.

-D'accord, alors on pourra faire ça lorsqu'on aura du temps pour nous…

-Les criminels ne prennent jamais de vacances.

-Oui, malheureusement ! Alors…quand est-ce qu'on parle à Hocth ?

-Je crois que le plus tôt sera le mieux…mais envoie un message à Garcia, pour savoir si leur rendez-vous c'est bien passé ! Rit Spencer en se callant sur le torse de son amoureux.

-Ah, Pénélope et Hotch…j'ai vraiment du mal ! Soupira Derek.

-Pas moi, j'aime bien Aaron, mais je sais que tu le connais moins que moi, Gideon me parlait beaucoup de lui, c'est quelqu'un qu'il admirait…

-Tu n'as toujours pas eut de nouvelle de Gideon ?

-Non, aucune. Dit Spencer en se levant et commençant à débarrasser la table, se rendant compte du malaise Derek se leva lui aussi et rejoignit son amant qui soupirait au dessus de l'évier.

-Excuse-moi…souffla-t-il en posant sa tête entre les omoplates de Spencer et encerclant sa taille.

-Tu n'y es pour rien, c'est moi, malgré tout le temps qui à passé, je lui en veux toujours.

-C'est normal _Babe_, avec le départ de Gideon, c'est comme si tu avais revis celui de ton père…Alors c'est difficile, mais je crois que Gideon à beaucoup souffert, il avait de plus en plus de mal, alors peut-être que le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé de se protéger, c'est de rompre tous liens avec sa vie antérieure.

-Tu as sans doute raison.

-Allez, viens laisse ça, j'ai un autre programme pour nous se soir…ajouta Morgan en entrainant Spencer vers ce qui était désormais leur chambre…

.O.O.O.

Le lendemain matin, après une douche plus longue que prévu, Spencer alla préparer le petit-déjeuner pendant que Derek s'habillait, et envoyait par la même occasion un sms à Garcia, celle-ci lui téléphona quelques secondes plus tard.

-Derek ! Aurais-tu quelque chose à annoncer ?

-Ma belle, tu sais que je t'adore, alors ce rendez-vous ?

-C'était merveilleux, comme toujours !

-Comme toujours ? Attends ça fait combien de temps que vous vous voyez, en dehors du boulot ?

-environs…6 mois.

-6 ! Et tu m'en à jamais parlé ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il arrivait dans la cuisine.

-Je te signale qu'il fait parti de mes supérieurs ! Et puis vous non plus, vous n'avez rien dit ! Mais, je peux t'assurer qu'Aaron sera d'excellente humeur…

-Oh Garcia ! C'est bon ! A plus tard !

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Spencer qui semblait détendu, passant derrière le bar, il passa ses bras sur le torse nu de son homme piochant dans son bol de céréales.

-Garcia m'a assuré que Hotch serait de bonne humeur !

-Hum, super, ils ont du passer une nuit de folie ! Dit doucement Spencer en souriant.

-Spence ! je t'en supplie, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi !

-Pourquoi, ça te met mal à l'aise ? Souffla-t-il d'une voix que Derek ne lui connaissait pas.

-Oh oh, tu es bien plein d'assurance, Génie…

Pour toutes réponses, Spencer se retourna et parsema le cou de Derek de baisers humides, il se sentait d'humeur taquine avant d'aller affronter leur patron, sa main se glissa sur le treillis de son homme qu'il commença à caresser puis il arrêta tout et se dirigea vers leur chambre.

-Reid…Gronda Morgan en le suivant, mais notre bo goss avait déjà revêtit son jean, sa chemise et un pull et prit son sac.

-T'es prêt ?

-Tu peux être sur que ça va se payer…

-Hum, j'ai hâte alors…souffla Spencer sur les lèvres de Derek, il quitta la maison le premier et se dirigea vers le métro alors que Derek prenait sa voiture. Le génie n'en revenait pas de son audace, mais lorsqu'il avait comprit la gêne du métis face à la sexualité de sa meilleure amie et de leur patron, ça l'avait beaucoup amusé… Le bureau était encore relativement vide lorsqu'il y arriva, Morgan était déjà là, est visiblement son petit jeu n'avait pas eut l'air de le ravir, Reid en salivait d'avance. D'un comme un accord, ils montèrent tous les deux vers le bureau de Hotch.

-La vengeance et un plat qui se mange froid, mais je peux t'assurer que la mienne sera brûlante…souffla dangereusement Derek à l'oreille du génie, ce qui l'électrisa complètement, puis ils frappèrent de concert et Hotch leurs dit d'entrer.

-Reid ? Morgan ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Hum, je…en fait, _on, _ se reprit Spencer, à quelque chose à vous dire.

-Quoi ? Ne me dite pas que vous démissionnez les deux !

-Non non, rien de tout ça Hotch.

-Bah en fait, ça dépendra de vous ça…

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Bon, voilà, Hotch, tout comme vous sortez avec Garcia, on sort ensemble. Annonça Morgan.

Pour seule réaction, Hotch leva son doigt, les intiment au silence et composa un numéro.

-C'est Hotch, tu me dois 20$ ! Si si, ils sont en face de moi !

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard et d'un coup, Rossi arriva comme une furie dans le bureau, alors que Hotch éclatait de rire.

-Bon sang ! Vous n'pouviez pas attendre la fin de la semaine !

-Vous avez réellement pariez sur nous là ? Demanda Morgan, dont la colère commençait à monter, il ne supportait que moyennement que l'on joue sur sa vie privé. Reid lui prit la main, lui indiquant que ce n'était pas bien grave.

-Rhum, oui, en effet, bon Dave, tu me les files ces 20$ ?

-Vous avez intérêt à nous payer le restaurant…

-Bien sûr, on dira à Garcia de venir ! Sourit sournoisement Derek.

-Pénélope ?

-Oui, je suis sûr qu'Aaron sera ravi…

-Bon Dave, tu sors, il faut que je leurs parle !

Reid et Morgan échangèrent un sourire lorsque David sorti du bureau en lançant un, « tu t'en sortiras pas comme ça ! ».

-Bon, Oui, j'étais au courant et désolé d'avoir parié, mais Rossi est impitoyable… Ecouter, je suis content pour vous, et puis j'ai remarqué que vous étiez plus performent depuis que vous êtes ensemble, je vous demanderai juste une chose. D'être extrêmement discret dans les locaux, ici. Lorsque l'on sera en mission, je me fiche que vous dormiez dans la même chambre ou que vous ayez des marques d'affection, si toute fois vous en parler au reste de l'équipe, mais ici, rien, nada, si Strauss venait à l'apprendre, elle vous enverrait dans d'autres équipe et il en est hors de question ! Sur ce, je dois appeler le chef de la police de Los Angeles.

Il congédia le couple, qui éberlué par son monologue, s'assirent à leurs bureaux respectifs.

-Ca c'est bien passé.

-Oui, oui j'ai un peu de mal à y croire…

-J'en reviens pas qu'ils aient parié sur nous !

-Ouais, c'est pas très grave, combien de fois tu as lancer des paris aussi ?

-C'est pas pareil ! Se défendit Derek en levant les mains au ciel.

-Il ne nous reste plus qu'à en parler à JJ et Lorell…

-Tu crois qu'on peut déjà lui faire confiance ?

-Oui, et puis, ça fait déjà 3 mois qu'elle est parmi nous…

-T'as sûrement raison.

-Tu sais que j'ai toujours raison. Dit Reid très sérieusement, ce qui fit rire son amant, même si, oui, il avait toujours raison !

-Alors, quand est-ce qu'on leur dit ?

-Premièrement pas ici ! Connaissant JJ, le bureau sera au courant dans l'heure qui suit !

-Non, tu crois vraiment ?

Les deux hommes rirent alors que le reste de l'équipe arrivait.

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire les garçons ? Questionna JJ.

-Reid m'as encore fait sa « physique magique » !

-Et ça fonctionne encore ?

-Toujours !

Ils ne reçurent aucuns appels à l'aide aujourd'hui et JJ examina alors ses dossiers en attentes tandis que les autres rattrapaient leurs rapports en retard, à la fin de la journée, alors que l'équipe au complet s'apprêtait à quitter le bureau, le jeune couple échangea un regard et Morgan prit la parole.

-On voit boire un verre ?

-J'en suis ! Avec toutes ses horreurs, j'ai besoin d'un break avant de rentrer !

-Moi aussi !

- La question ne se pose même pas ! Sourit Dave, pas dupe du tout !

-Je vous rejoins ! Annonça Hotch en partant vers le bureau de Garcia.

-Quelqu'un sait où il va ?

-Tu verras bien…Dit mystérieusement Derek alors qu'ils partaient tous vers l'ascenseur.

-Et Pénélope ?

-T'inquiète, elle va venir !

Ils arrivèrent au bar près du bureau quelques minutes plus tard et commandèrent tous un verre, juste au moment ou Hotch et Garcia entraient, ils se tenaient la main, et Derek du bien avouer que son amie avait l'air épanouie.

-Ecoutez ! Ecoutez ! Appela au calme Derek, après la surprise Hotch/Garcia. Nous aussi, on à quelque chose à vous dire !

-Tu parles de toi en utilisant la première personne du pluriel Morgan ? Ca va vraiment mal ! Rit JJ, entrainant le reste de l'équipe avec elle.

-Très, très drôle !

-Derek et moi on sort ensemble. Lâcha Reid, sachant que s'ils débutaient une joute verbale, ils en auraient pour la soirée. Voir la tête de leurs amis n'avait pas de prix, enfin, ceux qui n'étaient pas encore au courant.

-Qu…vous deux ? Bah alors celle-là je l'avais pas vu venir ! Merde alors ! JJ s'en assis, les autres observaient sa réaction, puis tout d'un coup, elle afficha un immense sourire et leur sauta dessus.

Le couple fut rassurer d'être bien accepter par leurs amis et c'est tous heureux qu'ils quittèrent le bar.

-Tu avais raison.

-Je sais, mais à propos de quoi ? Sourit Reid en s'appuyant sur Derek.

-A propos de Hotch. C'est vrai qu'en dehors du boulot, il est plein d'humour, il se donne juste un rôle.

-Oui, comme nous tous, sinon, on se ferait bouffer.

-C'est toi que je vais finir par bouffer si tu continue avec ta main…Grogna Derek en ouvrant la porte de la maison, il plaqua Spencer à celle-ci dès qu'il eut refermé, le jeune continua son jeu, il descendit sa main plus bas sur le ventre de son amant, glissant ses doigts frais sur la peau brune. Derek appuya son front sur celui de Spencer alors que celui-ci défaisait la ceinture du métis, s'emparant de son membre qu'il commença à caresser doucement, Derek l'embrassa aussi doucement, tendrement, il était complètement à la merci de Spencer et il adorait ça mais, il avait un autre plan en tête…

Il laissa Reid l'entraîner vers leur chambre, Spencer dévêtit Derek, embrassant son torse, titillant ses tétons, Derek se sentait durcir de plus en plus, il grogna fortement lorsqu'il sentit la langue de son ange, ou plutôt démon, sur sa longueur et plus particulièrement cette zone sensible sous son gland, il haleta encore plus lorsque Spencer l'accueillit dans sa bouche humide…Derek était un vrai pantin sous les caresses du génie, et ce dernier en était parfaitement conscient et savait très bien en jouer lorsque l'occasion se présentait. Il vint rapidement dans la bouche de son homme, qui tout sourire remonta vers lui, Derek l'embrassa farouchement, puis le mit à sa place, le surplombant de tout son poids, il retira son pantalon à Reid et commença, une très très lente masturbation, bien vite Spencer le supplia d'accélérer, mais Derek ne voulait rien savoir, il prit son homme dans sa bouche et le suça durement pendant quelques secondes, avant de quitter le lit précipitamment, laissant un Spencer pantelant de désir inassouvi.

-qu'est ce que tu fais !

-Vengeance ! Souffla-t-il, mais il dégluti, lorsqu'il vit ce que Reid s'apprêtait à faire… Effectivement, Reid, finalement plus malin que Derek s'empara alors de son érection et commença à se masturber en ne quittant pas le beau métis des yeux, celui-ci était à nouveau dur, et abandonnant son plan de vengeance regagna le lit, s'emparant au passage d'un préservatif. Spencer sourit, très fier de lui, alors que Derek s'installe déjà au dessus de lui, le faisant se hisser sur ses cuisses et le pénétrant sans préambule…

.O.O.O.

-Wahou…souffla Reid en s'écroulant sur le torse de son homme, qui lui peinait à reprendre une respiration normale, il rit doucement tout en caressant le dos de son ange, qui embrassait son cou.

-t'es une vraie bête de sexe, en fait…rit Derek, faisant ainsi se redresser Spencer sur lui.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui réveille mon homme à 4 heures du matin….

-Humm, mon homme, j'aime ça…Souffla Derek en venant ravir les lèvres du plus jeune.

-Et maintenant on va être complètement crevé pour la journée…Râla Reid en éteignant son réveil et quittant le lit, il fila sous la douche, où Derek ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Ils se savonnèrent mutuellement avant d'aller prendre leurs petits-déjeuners ensemble.

-Tu sais…je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être inviter l'équipe, ce week-end à venir dîner ? Quoi ? Demanda Spencer en voyant la tête de Derek.

-Oui, d'accord…Je trouve ça juste étonnant venant de ta part. Tu n'as jamais été vraiment du genre à inviter du monde chez toi…

-C'est vrai. Mais j'ai envie de le faire, avec toi. Dit-il en s'approchant de Derek, celui-ci se méfia, il n'avait pas envie de revivre la même journée qu'hier.

-Moi aussi, j'en ai envie…Et de pleins d'autres choses…Dit-il d'un ton suave en ravissant les lèvres de Spencer qui était dorénavant collé contre son torse.

-Tu as toujours envie ! Rit Spencer en s'éloignant de Derek et débarrassant leurs restes.

Ils quittèrent la maison ensemble, et pour la première fois, ils purent se rendre ensemble au travail, bien que Reid demanda à Morgan de le déposer à l'angle de la rue, « On ne sait jamais ! » avait-il contré les arguments de Morgan. C'est donc séparément qu'ils arrivèrent et quelques minutes plus tard alors que le reste de l'équipe arrivait, qu'ils furent convoqué en salle de conférence. Une nouvelle affaire leur tombait sous les bras, une histoire de cambriolage en série à Los Angeles.

* * *

_Tadam...Pas trop surprise par ce nouveau couple ? (Désolé pour Kévin hein...)  
Dite moi si vous auriez voulu avoir un petit aperçus de l'avancée de Derek et Spencer, j'aurais peut-être un p'tit chapitre à vous faire là-dessus... ;)_

Merci pour tous vos messages en tout cas 3


	7. Invité

Chapitre 7 :

Ils prirent le jet et firent le briefing à l'intérieur, se partageant les tâches, Rossi et Morgan se rendraient sur les lieux du dernier cambriolage, alors que Lorell et Hotch iraient voir les victimes tant dis que Reid étudierait le comportement du cambrioleur.

.O.O.O.

La première journée se termina vite, en comparant les différents cambriolages, Reid remarqua que l'homme ne faisait pas la même taille, mais son langage corporel indiquait qu'il s'agissait bien du même homme. L'entretien avec les victimes leurs apprit qu'il cherchait à punir ses parents. Mais ils ne furent pas plus d'avancées.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous à leur hôtel et prirent _tous_ une chambre, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention de Strauss avec les notes de services. Cependant Morgan ne prit même pas la peine d'aller jusqu'à sa chambre et suivit le génie, sous les rires de leurs collègues. Reid déverrouilla sa porte et Morgan le poussa à l'intérieur, grignotant déjà son cou.

-Arrête…

-Pourquoi ?...dit-il en poussant Reid sur le lit, retirant déjà son pull qui collait tant à son torse.

-Les autres sont tout autour de nous et puis on travail…

-Dis-moi que tu n'en a pas envie et j'arrête.

-Très bien, je n'en ai pas envie. Assura Spencer en regardant Derek, mais celui-ci, bien que gardant un air sérieux, commença à défaire les boutons de la chemise de Spencer, puis sa ceinture, il déposa un premier baiser sur le ventre de son Ange.

-Derek…

-Huumm…nouveau baiser, faisant gémir Reid…laisse-moi prendre soin de toi…il embrassa Spencer langoureusement, tout en frottant son bassin à celui du génie …j'ai envie de toi…susurra-t-il à l'oreille de Spence, abaissant ainsi toutes ses barrières, il s'attela donc à défaire lui aussi le pantalon de son homme, Derek se leva alors pour enfin retirer tous ces tissus qui les gênaient tant…

.O.O.O.

Les deux agents descendirent un peu plus tard, faisant rire leur tablé à leur arrivée.

-Ca me rappelle nos débuts avec Will ! On pouvait plus s'arrêter ! Rit JJ, complice avec le couple.

-Si on pouvait éviter de parler de nos vies sexuelles pendant que l'on dine… Ronchonna Hotch en se concentrant sur son assiette.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Soyons compatissant pour toi…Souffla Rossi, entraînant différentes réaction, une grimace chez Morgan, un regard noir de Hotch, et des sourires du reste de l'équipe.

-Arrêtez…

-Merci, Reid.

-Je le fais autant pour vous que pour moi…n'est ce pas Morgan ?

Celui-ci marmonna, disant qu'il ne voulait rien savoir de la vie sexuelle de sa meilleure amie, faisant rire tout le monde. Et comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient sur une affaire et qu'ils prenaient le temps de dîner, ils parlèrent du dossier, faisant une sorte de brainstorming.

Ils partirent se coucher tôt, et le jeune couple sous les avertissements des autres, leurs intiment de ne pas faire trop de bruit, faisant rougir Spencer et sourire Derek, qui poussa une fois de plus son génie dans leur chambre. Spencer alla prendre sa douche, tant dis que Derek se préparait un dernier café avant de se coucher uniquement avec son boxer, Reid le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard vêtu de son bas de pyjama. Derek sourit, depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble, Spencer devenait plus à l'aise avec son corps, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas arrêté le sport, et que son corps le rendait fou à être musclé tout en finesse. Spencer se hissa dans le lit et vint se caller contre le corps de son homme, qui encercla automatiquement sa taille, tant dis que Reid dessinait des cercles invisible sur son estomac.

.O.O.O.

-Les garçons ! Dépêchez-vous ! Hotch nous attend en bas dans 30 minutes ! S'écria JJ au travers de la porte.

-On arrive ! Rétorqua Reid alors que Derek allait prendre sa douche, il se cogna contre un meuble, pestant comme un charretier faisant rire Spencer.

-Te moque pas ! Ronchonna-t-il contre le cou de Reid qui était venu le rejoindre.

-Allez, dépêche-toi, Hotch nous attend.

-Hum, viens avec moi !

-j'ai déjà pris une douche…

-On s'en fou viens !

Sans que Reid ne puisse pas protester plus, Derek l'entraina à sa suite dans la douche après lui avoir retiré son pantalon. Ils se savonnèrent ensemble, les gestes de Derek étaient tendre, il prenait tout son temps, semblant redécouvrir le corps de son ange, quelque chose dans ses gestes, gêna Reid, une sorte de pressentiment…Il chercha le regard de Morgan mais ne réussi pas à le rencontrer….

-Derek…Bébé ?

-Pas maintenant…souffla-t-il avant de les faire sortir, il essuya les cheveux de Reid, les ébouriffants pour qu'ils prennent la forme qu'il aimait tant. Ils quittèrent ensuite la chambre et rejoignirent les premiers membres de l'équipe. Ils prirent tous de long café et partirent en direction du commissariat central, lorsqu'ils eurent un appel pour un cambriolage en cours, malheureusement le temps qu'ils arrivent, le cambrioleur avait prit la fuite à moto. Mais ils avaient pu relever les plaques, et faire une recherche et grâce au travail de Garcia, ils obtinrent une adresse, celle de sa mère, ils dressèrent alors son profil complet, elle leur indiqua qu'il vivait dans un hôtel miteux de la ville. Morgan, Reid et Lorell partirent à l'hôtel pour l'appréhender, mais la chambre était vide, ils y trouvèrent de la cocaïne et des plans de la ville, avec les parcs publics entourés.

-Il ne va pas s'attaquer à une banque, on à contrarié ses plans, se matin, il va recommencer, la cocaïne explique qu'il soit désordonné… Il va attaquer un parc, s'en prendre à des parents !

-Appel Hotch ! Il ne doit pas être loin, sa moto est là !

-Il y a un parc, à deux rues d'ici !

Les trois agents partirent alors, Hotch et le reste de l'équipe les rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard, ils ne virent rien dans le parc, pourtant il était évident qu'il n'était pas loin, puis Reid remarqua une fête dans un pavillon, mais aucun bruit n'en parvenant…

Il était là, il tenait un enfant en joue, le forçant à tirer sur sa mère, l'équipe s'annonça, ne déclenchant aucunes réactions chez l'homme. Ils entamèrent les négociations, mais elles ne donnèrent rien. Voyant la détresse de l'enfant sous les suppliques de sa mère et la pression de leur homme Reid s'interposa alors entre l'enfant et sa mère, s'attribuant les foudres de son supérieur et de son coéquipier et petit-ami.

-Laissez cet enfant tranquille…Il n'est pas comme vous, sa mère n'est pas comme la vôtre…Laissez-le partir… L'homme sembla hésiter, regardant autour de lui. Morgan profita qu'il baissait sa garde pour se jeter sur lui, le maintenant au sol, Reid désarma l'enfant qui partit se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère. Le suspect appréhendé, et les témoignages des personnes présentes prient, l'équipe repartit au poste de police. Morgan monta dans le 4x4, à sa suite, Reid et Rossi. Morgan ne décrocha pas un mot, il avait les mâchoires serrées et les mains crispées au volant…Reid déglutit, il allait passer un sale quart d'heure dès que Rossi aurait quitté l'habitacle, ce qui semblait beaucoup l'amuser au vu du sourire moqueur qu'il arborait. Malheureusement pour lui, ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver au commissariat et Rossi se dépêcha de quitter la voiture, Reid tenta de la suivre mais….

-Reste-ici, toi ! JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QU'IL T'A PRIS ?

-J'ai fais mon boulot ! Et ce n'est pas la peine de hurler comme ça !

-Non non ! Tu n'as pas fais ton boulot ! Tu as agis inconsciemment sans penser aux conséquences de ton acte ! Il aurait pus te tirer dessus ! Ou même sur le gosse !

-Oh ! C'est sur que toi tu agis toujours intelligemment ! ! Et puis rien de tout cela ne c'est produit ! Tout le monde va bien et on à le coupable !

-Oui, mais pas au péril de ta vie ! Je refuse ça !

-On avait dit que notre relation ne changerait rien à nos rapports professionnel, mais visiblement ce n'est pas le cas…Se radoucit Reid. On c'est toujours mit en danger, de façon réfléchis ou non, mais on ne s'était jamais disputer pour ça… Morgan soupira, il savait que Reid avait raison.

-J'ai eu peur…Dit-il les yeux larmoyant en regardant Spencer qui soupira, il se détacha et se hissa vers son homme, emprisonnant ses mains dans les siennes.

-Et moi j'ai peur à chaque fois que tu pars en intervention et que je ne suis pas avec toi pour voir ce qu'il t'arrive, on sait tous les deux que le plus impulsif c'est toi, alors s'il y'en a un qui doit être mort de trouille à chaque fois, c'est bien moi…Mais je comprends, mais je te jure que si tu me refais une scène comme celle-là, il faudra qu'on trouve une solution.

Derek n'avait jamais entendu Spencer parler à cœur ouvert ainsi, il hocha la tête, le génie avait raison, une fois de plus, lui risquait toujours plus sa vie, mais parce qu'il n'a rien à perde, mais ce n'est plus le cas maintenant… Spencer comptait sur lui, et il ne voulait le quitter ni le décevoir pour rien au monde. Spencer l'embrassa doucement alors, redécouvrant ses lèvres avec envie, ils se quittèrent haletant tous les deux…

-Je t'aime…murmura Derek pour la première fois alors qu'ils avaient collés leurs front l'un à l'autre, Spencer sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau avant de lui souffler un « Je t'aime aussi » et le génie comprit alors le changement d'attitude de ce matin. Ils restèrent quelques temps encore dans la voiture avant que Spencer ne rompe le silence.

-On dirait qu'on vient d'avoir notre première dispute…

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit, un couple qui se dispute bien peut passer sa vie ensemble.

-J'espère bien. Souffla le génie avant qu'ils ne décident de rejoindre l'équipe. Ceux-ci les accueillirent avec le sourire, pas dupe de la dispute qui venait d'éclater et Hotch s'abstint d'en rajouter une couche, ayant terminé leurs travail ils purent repartir le soir même pour chez eux.

.O.O.O.

Spencer c'était installé dans le canapé comme très souvent, Derek l'y avait rejoint après être resté installé à table avec Rossi et Lorell. Spencer avait sa tête installé sur les jambes de Derek qui passait sa main dans les cheveux de son Ange, tandis que l'autre était enlacé avec celle de Spencer sur son estomac.

-On pourrait aller récupérer tes affaires demain ?

-Oui, de toute façon, je ne pense pas prendre grand-chose…

-Tu prendras tous ce que tu voudras…Lui souffla Derek en venant ravir ses lèvres.

-Les garçons ?

Ils se tournèrent vers JJ qui les regardait tendrement.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que vous aviez prévu quelque chose pour ce week-end ?

-Non, pourquoi ? Questionna Derek.

-Eh bien, avec Will on se disait que ça faisait longtemps qu'Henry n'avait pas vu son parrain. Sourit-elle à l'attention de Reid, qui sourit lui aussi, c'est vrai que ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu son filleul.

-Oui, c'est vrai…

-Bien, dans ce cas, venez dîner à la maison samedi soir, Pénélope sera là aussi, et Hotch également…

-On y sera alors. Accepta Derek en serrant Spencer plus fortement contre lui.

-Henry est toujours dans sa période préhistoire ?

-Plus que jamais ! Soupira JJ en s'installant plus confortablement pour s'endormir, Derek s'empara d'un bloc où il commença à dessiner, ce qui ressemblait à des plans.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Dit doucement Spencer en se lovant contre le torse de son homme.

-J'aimerais qu'on réorganise la maison, je veux que tu t'y sentes bien.

-Je m'y sens déjà très bien !

-Eh bien encore mieux alors ! Je veux juste que tu me dises où tu veux mettre certains de tes meubles.

-Bon, okay. Sourit Spencer en se prenant au jeu de son amant. Il plaça alors ses meubles sur le plan, déplaçant certains de ceux de Derek, les deux hommes étaient tellement concentrés, liés et complices, qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas que toute l'équipe prenait part à leur conversation avec de réel sourire tendre, réalisant tout l'amour qui les liaient et partageant réellement leur bonheur. Hotch reçu un appel, après vérification il se leva pour s'isoler dans la kitchenette.

-Bonsoir Chérie, on va bientôt atterrir.

-Je sais ! Je voulais savoir si tu voulais que j'aille chercher Jack avant que tu arrive ?

-Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'ai envie de profiter de vous ce soir.

-D'accord, alors je passe le prendre et on te rejoint à l'aéroport…Comment tu-vas ?

-Ca va, je suis un peu fatigué.

-Oh, mais ta déesse va tout arranger ce soir !

-Humm, j'ai hâte alors. Sourit Hotch. Je t'aime Pénélope, tu le sais ?

-Oui et Je t'aime aussi… Aaron, tu es sûr que tout vas bien ?

-Oui, oui, je suis juste pressé de vous serrer dans mes bras.

-Encore deux heures, je dois te laisser, Strauss veux me voir.

-Strauss ?

-Oui, je ne sais pas de quoi elle veut me parler. On se voit dans deux heures, à plus tard Chéri !

Hotch raccrocha, le sourire aux lèvres, mais tout de même inquiet de l'entretien entre sa patronne et sa compagne.

.O.O.O.

Spencer et Derek avaient fini par s'endormir malheureusement pour eux seulement une heure avant l'atterrissage, Aaron sourit en s'emparant du plan, qui avait été finalement griffonné par les deux hommes, leur emménagement risquait d'être plus complexe que prévu.

-Spencer, Derek, réveillez-vous ! On atterrit dans 5 minutes. Dit-il en serrant l'épaule de Morgan puis partant vers JJ, Lorell et Rossi. 10 minutes plus tard ils pouvaient enfin quitter le jet, Morgan s'étira, relevant son t-shirt moulant, ce que ne rata pas Reid qui glissa ses mains froides sur le corps du métis qui se recroquevilla.

-Spence ! S'écria-t-il pendant que son amant était mort de rire, Morgan rit lui aussi avant d'embrasser son amant aux portes du jet, en profitant pour le chatouiller à son tour, le faisant pouffer de rire, il se décolla alors de Morgan, quand il remarqua que tout le monde s'était arrêté au pied du jet, il remarqua alors la voiture noire garé, et la femme blonde qui s'y tenait…

-Eh merde…souffla Spencer en s'éloignant brusquement de Derek, qui ne compris pas et se retourna, lui aussi déchanta et mu par une réflexe de pur protection, se plaça devant Reid.

* * *

_Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre en cette soirée Esprits Criminels ;) _

_Bisous, a bientôt !  
_


	8. Soirée entre amis

Chapitre 8

Soirée entre amis.

-Eh merde…souffla Spencer en s'éloignant brusquement de Derek, qui ne compris pas et se retourna, lui aussi déchanta et mu par une réflexe de pur protection, se plaça devant Reid. / Fin du chapitre 7.

.O.O.O.

-Strauss ? Qu'est ce que vous faite là ?

-Hocthner, je suis venue vous avertir de ma démission, et donc de votre promotion. Vous passez chef de département. Mais avant tout il faut que je m'entretienne avec l'agent Morgan.

-Quoi ? Attendez, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Rien qui ne vous regarde Agent Hotchner. Tout ce que vous avez à savoir, c'est que vous avez une promotion. Sur ce, bonne continuation à tous. Agent Morgan ?

Celui-ci hocha la tête, n'ayant visiblement pas le choix de suivre Strauss jusqu'au BAU. Ils quittèrent l'aéroport sous l'œil ébahit de leurs collègues.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ! Rugit Rossi.

-J'en ai aucunes idées…soupira Hotch, ne comprenant plus rien à rien.

-Et surtout, qu'est ce qu'elle veut à Derek ? Osa demander le génie.

Ils furent interrompu par l'arrivé d'une voiture, et un petit garçon brun en sauta à peine arrêté.

-Paaapppaaa !

-Eh mon bonhomme !

-Jack ! S'écria Pénélope en sortant de la voiture et courant vers le groupe qui était attendri devant l'étreinte qu'échangeait le père et le fils, ils avaient très peu l'habitude de voir l'Agent Hotchner aussi souriant. Penelope les rejoignit et embrassa doucement Hotch, mais elle remarqua tout de suite leurs mines défaite et l'absence de Morgan.

-Ou est Derek ?

-Il vient de partir avec Strauss.

-Tu m'as dit qu'elle voulait te voir, elle t'a dit quelque chose ?

-Elle voulait savoir à quelle heure vous rentriez et elle m'a demandé des informations sur un dossier en cours. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-On n'en sait rien, elle vient de nous annoncer sa démission, mais à demandé à Morgan de la suivre au bureau.

-C'est bizarre…

-Rentrons, on en saura plus lundi…Et Spencer, au cas où, dit à Derek qu'il n'hésite pas à appeler.

-Ce sera fait. Répondit calmement Spencer, en cachant au mieux la légère angoisse qui s'insinuait en lui.

.O.O.O.

Dès qu'il passa la porte de la maison, Clooney se jeta sur Spencer, et attendit, espérant voir arriver son premier maître.

-Désolé mon gros, mais il va falloir attendre un peu avant de revoir ton patron ! Souffla-t-il en caressant le chien, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, mais n'ayant pas la force t'entamer un dîner quelconque il commanda italien en espérant que Derek ne serait pas long à rentré. En attendant il se glissa sur le canapé et somnola. Il se réveilla quelques instant plus tard, le livreur venant d'arriver, il réceptionna le tout et marcha jusqu'à la douche, désireux de se relaxer.

.O.O.O.

Derek venait tout juste de rentrer, encore abasourdit par la nouvelle, mais en ayant surtout l'impression de revenir quelques années en arrières…Il entendit la douche et fut prit d'une envie quasi vitale de retrouver son amour.

Il retira alors ses vêtements en silence lorsqu'il entra dans la petite salle pleine de buée, il observa Spencer, l'eau ruisselante sur son corps fin, les cheveux mouillés, le visage sous le pommeau de la douche, Derek se sentit durcir immédiatement et entra dans la douche, notifiant sa présence au plus jeune qui lui sourit alors qu'il glissait ses mains sur le dos savonneux de son ange les remontants dans sa nuque, le forçant à poser sa tête sur son épaule, il glissa ses lèvres sur la peau de son cou, mordillant son lobe, ses mains partirent sur les hanches de son ange, sur son ventre, caressant sa peau laiteuse, les mains du génie non plus n'étaient pas en reste, se retournant, il embrassa Derek passionnément, collant leurs bassins l'un à l'autre, découvrant ensemble l'ampleur de leur désir, les faisant gémir d'impatiente tous les deux.

-Je t'aime. Souffla Derek avant de s'emparer des lèvres de Spencer. Ils quittèrent tous les deux la douche, ne prenant pas la peine de se sécher, ils se dirigèrent tout droit dans la chambre, Derek s'allongea sur le lit, se laissant dominer par Spencer qui parsema son cou de baisers humides, descendant sur son torse, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à continuer son ascension Derek le fit remonter vers son visage.

Il prit le visage de Spencer en coupe, il savait que ce qu'il allait lui demander serait un pas de géant pour leur couple et pour lui…Il caressa tendrement le visage de Spencer, qui lui commençait à se poser de sérieuses questions. Derek se redressa pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du plus jeune et de souffler sur ses lèvres en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Je veux que tu me fasses tient, fais-moi oublier ce qu'il m'a fait… Spencer sentit ses larmes monter en voyant celle de son compagnon couler sur ses joues, il les essuya avec ses pouces et l'embrassa tendrement, lui faisant parcourir tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, son amour, sa fierté.

-Je t'aime Derek, tellement…souffla-t-il sur les lèvres du métis qui souriait à son compagnon.

S'en suivit une nouvelle étreinte pour ce jeune couple. Une étreinte pleine de douceur, de tendresse, d'amour et de promesse… Grâce à Spencer, Derek avait enfin la sensation d'être entier, ensemble, ils pansaient leurs blessures, les désillusions passés… Ils finirent par s'endormir tard, mais qu'importe, tous deux étaient heureux, accompli, ils se faisaient face dans leur sommeil, enlacés, les jambes enchevêtrés, chacun ne désirant pas lâcher l'autre.

.O.O.O.

Derek souriait avant même d'avoir ouvert les yeux, revivant leur nuit passée. Il n'avait pas réfléchis, sa demande était venue spontanément, parce qu'il en avait ressenti l'envie, le besoin suite à l'annonce de Strauss… Le besoin de se créer de nouveaux souvenirs, de tourner définitivement la page. Et son amant c'était montré merveilleux, tendre et aimant. Il se sentait comme le plus heureux des hommes à se savoir autant aimé. Il quitta finalement le lit afin de préparer leurs petits déjeuners, la journée risquait d'être très longue, il devrait annoncer la nouvelle à Spencer et surtout, surtout, il fallait aller récupérer ses affaires.

.O.O.O.

-Non ! Pas comme ça !

-Merde ! T'as qu'à le faire ! S'écria Derek en reposant le tableau sur le sofa. Voilà plus de 10 minutes que Spencer lui dictait comment l'installé au dessus du canapé, sans que ça ne lui plaise, et là, Derek atteignait sérieusement son quotas de patience. Spencer accrocha alors son tableau, et satisfait redescendit, Derek lui jeta un regard noir. Il l'avait mit exactement comme lui le faisait depuis le début.

-Quoi ?

-Je préfère ne rien dire. Souffla-t-il, alors que son Ange faisait un rapide tour de la maison du regard.

-Bon, je crois que c'est bon ! Mais il me reste encore pas mal de meubles…

-Tu te souviens que j'ai trois maisons. Lui dit doucement Derek en venant le prendre dans ses bras, il était heureux que cette journée se termine, ils avaient commencé tôt, avaient fait plusieurs aller-retour entre chez eux et l'appartement de Spencer, s'étaient pas mal chamaillés et il attendait le repas chez JJ avec plaisir.

-Oui, même si je ne connais que celle qui est près de chez ta mère.

-J'en ai une à Virginia Beach et une a Charlottesville.

-Tu ne nous as jamais dit pourquoi tu avais tant de maison.

-Pour changer d'environnement.

Spencer sourit et alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur les lèvres de son homme, il le tira jusque dans la salle de bain.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Pretty ?

-Je crois qu'on a mérité une bonne douche…Sourit-il en retirant le maillot de Derek qui ne tarda pas à l'imiter.

.O.O.O.

-T'as pas vu mon pull gris ? Questionna Derek en fouillant son dressing.

-Celui- là ? S'exclama Reid qui arrivait de la salle de bain, portant seulement sa serviette.

-Oui, sourit Derek en lui retirant le pull des mains, tient, enfile ça. Lui dit-il en lui tendant pull marron col V, Spencer fronça les sourcils.

-C'est pas à moi.

-Maintenant, si, tu sais, on appel ça cadeau…se moqua doucement Derek en encadrant le visage de Spencer de ses grandes mains.

-C'est ça, moque-toi. Se renfrogna Spencer en emportant le pull et retournant dans la chambre, Derek le suivit en riant, fier de lui.

-Allez, dépêche-toi, on va être en retard !

-Me cherche pas, t'en à assez fait aujourd'hui !

-Oh, _j_'en ai assez fais ? Qui à déplacé 3 fois cette commode ou ton fameux tableau ?

-Bon, okay. Un point partout…Spencer approcha doucement de lui…Tu ne m'a toujours pas dit ce que Strauss te voulait…Derek avait tout fait pour éviter le sujet aujourd'hui, mais là il ne pourrait plus reculer.

-Elle…Elle a souhaitée m'annoncer en personne l'ouverture du procès de Buford…Et m'a avertie que je pourrai être convoqué au tribunal…

-Je serais là, on le sera tous.

-Je sais…merci… Spencer lui sourit mais…

-Il y a autre chose n'est-ce pas ?

-Le bureau de New-York me veut. Spencer se laissa tomber sur le lit, au fond de lui, il savait bien qu'un jour ça arriverait, Morgan était un excellent agent qui avait fait ses preuves.

-Et…tu vas accepter ?

-J'ai demandé à réfléchir…Je suis un peu…je sais que New-York n'est qu'à une heure de vol mais…j'ai plus envie de partir d'ici…plus maintenant. Dit-il en caressant le visage de son homme.

-Je ne veux pas être un obstacle à ta carrière…juste…réfléchis.

Derek hocha la tête et ils quittèrent tous les deux la maison, laissant Clooney à sa garde. Is arrivèrent rapidement chez JJ et Will et ce grâce aux conseils d'itinéraire de Reid, ils remarquèrent que Hotch et Garcia était déjà arrivés. Ils pouvaient déjà entendre les enfants depuis le devant de la porte, ils sonnèrent à la porte et c'est une JJ toute souriante qui leur ouvrit.

-Salut les garçons ! Entrer, on attendait plus que vous ! Leur dit-elle en les serrant dans ses bras.

-Salut tout le monde !

-Spencer ! S'écria Henry en venant enlacer les jambes de son parrain qui le souleva du sol.

-Salut bonhomme ! Dis-donc t'as encore grandis-toi !

-Papa y dit que je serais bientôt aussi grand que maman !

Les adultes présent rirent tous devant la mine renfrognée mais amusée de JJ et celle embêtée de Will. Ils se saluèrent convenablement, puis Jack et Henry, qui malgré leurs 4 ans de différences s'entendaient très bien. Jack fêterait ses 10 ans cette année, et les quatre ans de la mort de sa mère, mais cette année serait peut-être différente, Garcia était présente maintenant.

Alors qu'ils allaient passer à table, le couple se réunit, tout sourire pour annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

-On va se marier ! Lâcha JJ, les réactions ne se firent pas attendre, Garcia la félicita, la prenant dans ses bras, tandis que Hotch et Morgan félicitait le futur mari et que JJ passait dans les bras de Spencer.

-Je me disais que t'étais un peu plus impatiente ! Taquina Morgan.

-Et t'as encore rien vu ! En rajouta Will, se prenant un coup dans l'épaule par la même occasion.

-Je crois que tu devrais tenir ta langue pour la soirée ! Rit Spencer, vite rejoins par Hotch.

Ils passèrent à table, l'ambiance était détendue, surtout grâce aux enfants qui ne manquaient pas une seconde pour attirer l'attention sur eux, mais Henry finit par fatiguer.

-Aller mon grand, on va au lit ?

-Veux que ce soit parrain et marraine, qui me couche !

-Avec plaisir mon petit prince ! Sourit Pénélope en se levant, suivit par Spencer, qui s'empara du livre qu'il avait apporté. Le garçonnet les mena jusque dans sa chambre, Pénélope s'empara du pyjama plié sur le lit pour l'habiller et le mettre dans le lit.

-Regarde ce que je t'ai apporté Henry…S'enquit Spencer, mystérieux, en sortant le livre de derrière son dos.

-Trop cool ! S'exclama le bonhomme en s'emparant du livre, Garcia sourit en voyant la complicité naturel qui liait les deux garçons, il était surprenant de voir à quel point Spencer pouvait être ouvert lorsqu'il se tenait avec des enfants, et lorsqu'il se sentait en sécurité…Si certains avait émit des doutes envers le couple d'hommes, elle était sûre qu'une fois dans leur intimité, Spencer était bien plus libre, ne se réfugiant pas derrière des murs et qu'ils étaient parfait l'un pour l'autre.

-Tu lis tata Pen ?

-Tout ce que tu voudras mon lapin.

Pénélope commença alors à conter l'histoire de dinosaures disparut depuis des millions d'années, le petit garçon ne tarda pas à s'endormir et les deux adultes restèrent quelques minutes encore à le regarder, s'imprégnant de cette image de douceur et d'innocence dont ils pourraient se souvenirs.

-Ca te donne pas envie ? S'enquit Pénélope en captant le regard du plus jeune.

-Je sais pas…j'y ai jamais vraiment pensé….

-Mais maintenant ?

-Maintenant ? Ecoute, je…non je ne pense pas, avec le travail qu'on fait, JJ et Will ont de la chance, lorsque JJ part elle sait qu'elle peut compter sur will, mais pour nous se serait différent et puis, on ne se pose pas la question. Et toi, t'en voudrais ?

-Peut-être, oui. Je m'étais jamais imaginé comme ça, je veux dire, une maman, ou même vivant dans une jolie maison, avec le chien et la barrière blanche…sourit Garcia, mais avec Aaron, je n'sais pas, je ne serais pas contre…

-Eh bien nous voilà bien avancer, ni toi ni moi ne savons encore ce que nous voulons. Soupira Spencer, faisait glousser la belle blonde qui posa sa tête sur l'épaule du cadet. Il voulu parler du (peut-être) futur départ de Derek, mais s'abstint, il ne souhaitait pas l'affoler pour rien. Ils décidèrent de laisser Henry dormir et redescendirent.

-Eh bien vous vous étiez perdu ? S'amusa JJ.

-Non ! On avait quelques trucs à partager…sourit mystérieusement Pénélope, attirant ainsi les regards sur le plus jeune d'entre eux qui haussa simplement les épaules, la conversation leur appartenait.

-Je crois qu'on n'en saura pas plus. Affirma Will en échangeant un regard avec les deux autres hommes.

-Tu peux en être certain, ajouta Aaron en souriant.

-Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses maintenant ! s'exclama Jennifer en lançant un regard à Spencer et Derek qui se ratatinait sur sa chaise, sentant l'interrogatoire féminin arriver.

-Oui, racontez-nous tout !

-Oh, t'inquiète pas, tu vas y avoir droit aussi ! La blonde se rembrunit et se rapprocha de son homme, espérant secrètement que son statut changerait quelque chose, mais c'était peine perdu.

-Je crois pas que Hotch et Will veulent entendre ça.

-J'en soupçonne déjà une partie. Informa Hotch en lançant un regard complice au couple, Spencer se sentit rougir et pour la première fois, Derek était lui aussi gêné.

-Oh, aller ! Vous pouvez bien au moins nous dire comment tout à commencer !

-Tu sais, JJ, ça fait 10 ans qu'on travaille, donc statistiquement parlant… Spencer ne put pas terminer sa phrase toute la tablée rigolant doucement, JJ secoua la tête et alla chercher la suite, mais Garcia était bien décidée à connaitre toute l'histoire elle aussi.

-Oh aller au moins les grandes lignes !

-Mettez-vous à table, elles ne vous lâcheront pas ! Rit Aaron en s'adossant à sa chaise, attendant le spectacle.

-Bon, très bien…soupira Derek en se mettant droit sur sa chaise et ouvrant la voie à son conjoint.

-Très bien ? Bah je t'en prie, vas-y. Se renfrogna Reid en voyant la facilité de son compagnon à déballer une partie de leur vie privée, même s'il s'agissait de leurs amis les plus proches. Will rigola alors que JJ s'installait, voulant tout savoir.

-Bon, au final ça c'est fait assez naturellement non ? Questionna-t-il en regardant Spencer.

-Naturellement ? Tu m'as fais la gueule pendant trois semaines !

-C'était ça ! S'exclama JJ, sachant enfin ce qui avait perturbé les deux hommes.

-Ouai, enfin bref, par un concours de circonstances, on a enfin pu mettre les choses à plat et voilà ! Sourit Derek en ayant un souvenir très net de cette nuit-là.

-Un concours de circonstances ?

-Oui, tu sais, comme une tempête et une panne de voiture…insinua Aaron, en lançant une œillade à JJ qui comprit de quand il parlait.

-Quoi, c'est tout ce qu'on saura ?

-Beauté, j'ai beau t'adorer, mais certaines choses doivent rester privées.

-Oh, alors ça, c'est mal me connaître mon chou !

-Très bien, alors à toi, la défia Derek, nous aussi on a envie de connaître les détails.

-Contrairement à toi, mon cher, je ne suis pas égoïste ! Se vengea la blonde, elle jeta un regard à son homme.

-Je t'en prie ! Sourit-il en reprenant les termes de Spence.

-Il y a, quoi, à peut près un an, je travaillais sur un dossier avec l'association dans laquelle je suis bénévole, d'une famille dont l'enfant avait été tué et je sais pas, quelque chose me dérangeait, alors j'ai profitée de la présence d'Aaron pour qu'il jette un œil au dossier, enfin bref, s'en est suivi d'autres dossiers et d'autres longues soirées…Sourit Pénélope. Jusqu'à ce que Mon Seigneur se décide enfin à m'inviter au restaurant, au bout de 6 mois tout de même ! Puis il y a eut le cinéma et le week-end à New-York ! Tu te souviens Chéri ?

-Si je m'en souviens ? Ma carte bleue s'en souvient encore ! Rit-il.

-T'exagère, et puis, c'est surtout Jack qui était heureux.

-C'est vrai, grâce à toi…

Il embrassa doucement Pénélope, leurs amis les observaient, goutant à leur bonheur, ils étaient peut-être atypique, différent l'un de l'autre, mais d'un côté, ils étaient tout ce que l'autre avait besoin, Garcia avec sa gaité, sa joie de vivre, sa capacité à ne garder que le meilleur des Hommes et Hotch en la rassurant, la réconfortant, lui assurant la sécurité et l'amour dont elle avait besoin depuis tant d'années. Puis il y avait le petit Jack, qui s'était désormais endormi sur le canapé, et qui avait droit au bonheur, et qui de mieux que Pénélope Garcia pour lui faire goûter aux plaisirs de la vie et raviver ses bons souvenirs avec sa mère.

-Bon ! Qui veut du dessert ? S'enquit JJ afin de retrouver l'ambiance légère.

-Dis-moi que tu as fait ton tiramisu ? Spencer en avait déjà l'eau à la bouche.

-C'est moi qui le fait ! Se venta Will.

-Tu es un très mauvais menteur…lui informa Derek en souriant, faisant rire l'ensemble des convives. Attend JJ, je vais t'aider.

-Wah, Spence, il faut que tu me dises comment tu as fais ça ! Derek écarta les mains en signe d'incompréhension, alors que Spencer rit en répondant à JJ.

-Désolé, mais j'y suis pour rien !

-Tu devrais en prendre de la graine. Lança-t-elle à Will en se dirigeant vers la cuisine suivit de Derek.

Les autres s'installèrent au salon pendant que Derek aidait JJ à dresser le désert, elle l'observait, relevant les différents changements qui c'était déjà opéré depuis le début de sa relation avec Reid mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir un peu peur…Tous savaient que Derek n'était pas réellement un adepte des relations longues et elle craignait que le plus jeune ne s'emballe…

-Allez, vas-y, JJ.

-Qu…vous êtes énervant quand vous faites ça !

Derek rit doucement en s'adossant contre la table de la cuisine alors que JJ était appuyée au lavabo.

-Je…est-ce que ça va ? Je veux dire, dans votre relation ?

-Qu'est ce que tu cherches JJ ?

-Rien ! Je m'inquiète c'est tout…souffla-t-elle.

-Pour qui ?

-Pour Spencer, pour toi, j'ai peur que vous vous emballiez. Avoua JJ, redoutant un peu la réaction du plus vieux.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas Spence le plus vulnérable dans notre couple. Se confia Derek. C'est lui le roc, tu sais à quel point il change quand il est dans son milieu intime, il est beaucoup plus sûr et confiant que moi au point de vu relationnel. JJ sentait clairement la véracité des propos de Morgan.

-Je suis heureuse pour vous, vraiment. Désolé si je t'ai blessé, mais c'est juste que…

-Que je change radicalement de mode de vie, mais c'est seulement la seconde fois que j'ai envie de construire quelque chose et j'ai le sentiment que cette fois-ci c'est la bonne.

JJ lui sourit franchement et ils échangèrent une brève accolade avant de se faire appeler par le reste de leurs amis qui s'impatientaient pour le désert. La fin de soirée fut bonne, ils ne parlèrent pas boulot mais plutôt de leurs futurs projets, JJ et Will envisageaient de déménager après le mariage, Pénélope et Aaron ne dirent pas grand-chose, ils prenaient leur temps, pour Jack. Derek et Spencer, eux n'aspiraient qu'à profiter du moment présent…

Garcia et Hotch furent les premiers à partir et devant l'heure tardive, il était plus d'une heure du matin, Morgan et Reid décidèrent d'en faire autant.

-Merci pour tout, c'était super !

-De rien, ça nous à fait plaisirs !

-La prochaine fois, ce sera chez nous.

-Y'a intérêt ! Rit doucement JJ en se collant à Will.

-En espérant qu'on ne t'appel pas dans une heure…Pria Derek.

-Débranche tout. Conseilla Spencer alors que Will acquiesçait.

-Sauf que maintenant que c'est Hotch qui est aux commandes et qu'en plus il est avec Garcia…

-Ouai, elle pourrait tout rallumer…ou même se brancher sur le baby-phone ! Frissonna JJ.

Ils rirent doucement et après les dernières salutations ils partirent en direction de la voiture, Derek passant son bras autour de la taille de Spencer.

-Ca c'est bien rafraichit.

-Ouai, on aura peut-être de la neige pour noël.

-certainement…c'était une bonne soirée.

-Oui, je crois que ça nous à fait du bien, de les voir en dehors du boulot…Pénélope et Aaron sont vraiment bien ensemble.

-Je te l'avais dis. Sourit Spencer en montant le chauffage de la voiture.

-Alors, de quoi est-ce que vous avez parlé, quand vous étiez dans la chambre d'Henry ? Spencer sourit, il était persuadé que Derek allait lui poser la question.

-Et toi avec JJ ? Il eut un air satisfait en voyant que Derek non plus, n'était pas enclin à dévoiler ce qu'il avait dit, il en était de même pour Spencer, parce que sa conversation à lui, lui avait rappelé beaucoup de choses, et certains doutes s'installaient.

-Plus tard ?

-Oui, plus tard…souffla Spencer en posant sa tête sur l'appui et observant Derek. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la maison, grâce à la circulation fluide cette fois-ci, Clooney ne daigna même pas se lever du canapé, il glapit juste une fois afin de montrer sa présence, Spencer le cajola quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Derek rentre, verrouille la porte et enclenche l'alarme. Spencer s'avança vers lui pour lui retirer sa veste en cuir qu'il aimait tant et glisser ses mains sur le torse ferme.

-Je ne t'ai même pas remercié pour ton cadeau…murmura-t-il sur les lèvres de son homme qui répliqua « qu'il n'était pas trop tard ».

-Tu aimes ?

-Il est aussi doux que ta peau, et il a la même couleur. Sourit doucement Spencer.

-Tu penseras toujours à moi en le mettant comme ça.

-Je pense toujours à toi de toute façon.

-Et tu m'en vois ravi…susurra Derek en le menant vers leur chambre, parce que Clooney avait relevé la tête, comme pour leur signifier qu'il était là…

Spencer déposa ses lèvres dans le cou de Derek, embrassant sa veine sous son oreille gauche alors que ce dernier s'attelait à lui retirer son pull et défaire son jean que Spencer envoya au pied du lit, il y emmena ensuite Derek, le couchant dessus avant de s'installer à califourchon sur lui dérivant sa bouche jusqu'aux lèvres de son chéri qu'il dévora sans vergogne tout en ondulant du bassin, leur tirant de délicieux soupirs. Ses mains glissèrent sous le pull, dévoilant peu à peu les abdominaux du beau métis qui se releva un peu pour que Spencer puisse lui retirer. Il ravi les lèvres de son ange dès que la manœuvre fût terminée, suçotant sa lèvre inférieure pour que celui-ci lui accorde pleinement sa bouche, leurs langues se livrant bataille, comme pour savoir qui allait dominer cet échange, le jean de Derek ne fut bientôt qu'un vague souvenir tout comme leurs boxers qui avaient rejoins le sol un peu plus loin. Derek reprit le dessus, embrassant le torse du plus jeune alors que sa main avait commencé un doux va et vient sur le membre gonflé de son amant, il continua son exploration, mordillant la fine peau de si, de là, laissant quelques marques visible, avant de jouer avec le nombril de son homme, lui tirant de plus en plus de gémissement et se cambrant d'avantage, sa seconde main, qui jusque là était restée inactive trouva son chemin sous le corps du jeune homme, triturant doucement ses fesses alors que sa bouche se rapprochait du fruit de ses désirs. Il mordilla la peau douce, Spencer n'était plus qu'un brasier qui ne demandait qu'à être éteint…

Il cria de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit la bouche de Derek autour de lui, il était au supplice, totalement soumis aux désirs de son homme qui semblait prendre un plaisir fou à le mener tout doucement à l'extase, puis il sentit deux doigts froid s'immiscer en lui, levant machinalement les hanches, il s'enfonça plus encore entre les lèvres douces qui le suçait avidement.

-De...hum…Derek… Celui-ci releva la tête, il était parfaitement conscient de l'état dans lequel était Spence.

-Dis-moi ce que tu veux…souffla-t-il en continuant son manège.

-TooI..ah. Derek sourit, il récupéra le préservatif qui était à côté de lui et se hissa sur son homme, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, Spencer gémit et se retrouva encore plus excité si c'était possible, Derek se présentait déjà à son entrée, hissant les jambes de son homme sur ses épaules, il entra doucement en lui, si chaud, si serré, il le laissa s'habituer à sa présence, les deux gémissant de bonheur d'enfin se retrouver…Spencer fut le premier à bouger, Derek comprenant commença ses vas et vient, lent, trop lent au gout de son partenaire qui claqua plus fortement ses hanches à celles du métis qui s'amusait à torturer son amant, il se retira presque, tirant un soupir de frustration et un regard noir, avant de revenir à l'assaut plus fortement, il recommença ces gestes plusieurs fois, toujours plus vite, plus fort, tout deux n'était qu'un tas de désir brûlant, la chambre n'étant empli que par leurs gémissements et grognements de contentement. Spencer s'empara de son membre en ne quittant pas une seule seconde le regard de son aîné, celui-ci déglutit et imbriqua un rythme plus que soutenu, les menant tous les deux plus rapidement à l'extase, sentant les fourmillement annonciateur du plaisir, Spencer le supplia d'aller plus vite, leurs corps en sueur, claquant l'un contre l'autre, leurs bouches qui s'unissaient, les doigts de leurs mains entrelacé après la tête de lit, Spencer n'en pu plus et se déversa entre eux, son corps parcourus de spasmes, Derek le rejoignit dans la seconde qui suivit, ne résistant pas à la vue et à l'étroitesse de se corps qui l'enserrait…Il s'effondra sur le corps fin, tous deux peinant fortement à reprendre une respiration normale, Derek resta encore quelque instant dans ce corps si chaud et accueillant avant d'échanger un long baiser tendre et de se débarrasser du préservatif et de prendre un linge avant de lancer la couverture sur eux…

Il resta sur le torse de son homme l'observant, glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

-Je t'aime…Murmura-t-il avant qu'il ne s'endorme.

-Je t'aime aussi…lui répondit l'autre en caressant son dos, remontant sur son crâne presque chauve…

* * *

_Et voilà ! On approche quelque peut de la fin façon "vrai récit", on va dire, après il s'agira d' O.S ;)  
En plus j'ai une autre idée qui germe dans mon petit cerveau...sur Hawaii Five-0, cette-fois !  
Voilà, voilà !  
Bis à toute à bientôt ! _


	9. Los Angeles

Chapitre 9

Spencer eut du mal à trouver le sommeil…Il revoyait ces quelques mois passer dans son cerveau, la vitesse à laquelle leur relation c'était installée, sans pour autant en être perturbé comme il s'y attendait…Il n'avait jamais vraiment été doué pour les relations mais depuis qu'il travaillait au bureau et grâce à toute l'équipe, mais surtout à Derek, il avait réellement évolué. Il ne se cachait plus derrière ses longs discours, il avait apprit à mieux s'accepter, s'aimer et il avait enfin l'impression de respirer pleinement. Sa vie était devenue tellement facile depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble, chacun pouvant se reposer sur l'autre, ils savaient que le soir ils n'étaient plus seuls, qu'ils pouvaient tout se dire. Il avait apprit à connaître le Derek intime, celui qui laissait tomber son masque dès le seuil de la porte passé, le Derek doux, attentionné, sensible, il avait beau être l'image même de l'homme virile, il n'était en rien gêné de montrer ses faiblesses.

Spencer pouvait le dire, il était enfin heureux, il goutait au bonheur, mais voilà, visiblement les éléments semblait être contre eux… Et si Derek décidait de partir à New-York ? Après tout, il avait toujours voulu avoir son équipe et il n'avait jamais été autant épanoui que lorsqu'il avait dirigé la leur…Mais s'il partait, qu'adviendrait-il d'eux ? Entre les affaires, c'étaient certains qu'ils ne pourraient se voir que rarement la distance aidant, leur couple ne tiendrait pas, même avec tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient…Spener frissonna en proie à de nouvelles angoisses…Et de nouveau Bufford qui venait le hanté, pour la dernière fois, espérait-il.

Derek bougea un peu sur son torse, le tirant de ses pensées, nichant sa tête dans son cou, il avait enserré son bras sur les hanches de Spence, ne voulant pas la lâcher, Spencer le regarda tendrement, et traça de légère arabesque dans son dos, frôlant les reliefs de son large tatouage sur ses reins… « Freedom » Derek l'incarnait parfaitement cette liberté…

Et puis, Spencer repensa à la nuit précédente…Douce, aimante, passionnée…Derek lui avait alors montré à quel point il l'aimait, lui faisait confiance, qu'il voulait avancer…Et lui de lui faire oublier ses mauvais souvenirs, tout du moins les effacer…Lui prouver qu'il pouvait connaître des choses merveilleuses ensemble. Ils avaient eut l'occasion de se prouver leur confiance et leur amour et ça, c'était magique et ça lui redonnait espoir, quoiqu'il advienne, il se battrait pour le bonheur de son homme.

.O.O.O.

Derek se leva en premier, il n'avait pas pour habitude de traîner au lit et il entendait déjà son chien s'agiter derrière la porte. Il admira quelques instants Spencer, qui dormait sur le ventre, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller, il ne put résister et glissa sa main dans son dos avant d'embrasser la base de sa nuque sans pour autant le réveiller. Il quitta le lit doucement, partant à la recherche de son boxer qu'il retrouva près de la porte, il secoua la tête en souriant avant de quitter la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Il trouva Clooney, assis, la queue remuant et sa laisse dans la gueule.

-Oui, on va y aller mon gros. Il alla préparer le café et pendant que celui-ci coulait, il se dirigea vers son dressing, s'emparant d'un sweat, un jogging et un bonnet qu'il enfila en vitesse avec ses baskets. Il avala son café en deux minutes et attachant son chien, ils partirent courir.

Spencer se réveilla, seul. Mais il entendait du bruit dans la maison, jetant un coup d'œil au réveil, il s'étonna d'avoir autant dormit, il était près de 11h. Il sortit du lit, enfilant le pull de Derek et son boxer il quitta leur antre, le bruit provenait de l'étage qui comptait deux chambres un bureau et une salle d'eau. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, le café était coulé et il y avait un sachet de la boulangerie, signe que Derek était déjà levé depuis un bon moment.

Il s'assit sur un tabouret de l'ilot et aussitôt, Clooney débarqua à ses pieds, quémandant un bout de brioche que Spencer n'eut pas le cœur à lui refuser, il lui accorda quelques caresses avant de se plonger dans sa grande tasse de café.

Il vit Derek descendre de l'étage, il portait un vieux jean et un t-shirt blanc large, signe qu'il était en train de bricoler, il se dirigea vers lui de sa démarche souple.

-Bonjour _Pretty_…souffla-t-il en s'emparant de ses lèvres. Spencer glissa ses mains dans les poches arrière du jean, rapprochant Derek au plus près de lui.

-B'jour…répondit-il en nichant sa tête contre son torse, Derek passa ses bras autour de lui.

-Hum, je sens que quelqu'un est en manque de sommeil.

-Hum. Qu'est ce que tu fais là haut ?

-J'ai réparé la fuite.

-T'aurais pus m'attendre…

-Quoi ? Toi ? Rit Derek en buvant dans la tasse de son homme qui arborait un sourire.

-Oui…j'aurais pus voir tes muscles en action…Fit-il en glissant ses mains sur ses biceps faisant rire Derek.

-Okay ! Je crois que tu fréquente un peu trop Pénélope, fais voir tes yeux. Dit-il en encadrant le visage du plus jeune, glissant ses long doigts dans ses cheveux, il observa son regard.

-Ca va, ils n'ont pas encore cette lueur de folie ! S'exclama-t-il en l'embrassant brièvement.

-Comment tu peux être de si bon humeur en dormant aussi peu ?

-Toi…et une bonne dose de caféine !

-Oui, surtout la caféine hein ! Rétorqua Spencer en quittant son tabouret.

-Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? Spence s'approcha de lui, ne le quittant pas des yeux, lui jetant une œillade suggestive.

-Tu deviens insatiable mon Ange…

-Faut dire que je suis à bonne école…susurra-t-il en glissant ses lèvres dans le cou du métis qui frémit.

-Je dois prendre une douche…

-Moi aussi, ça tombe bien. Ils échangèrent un sourire complice et gourmand avant de se diriger dans la salle de bain…

Ils s'étaient fait livrer, trop épuisé pour pouvoir se faire un déjeuner. Ils s'étaient installés devant la télé, regardant un des nombreux films de la collection de Spencer, mais ils s'étaient finalement endormi, enlacés sur le canapé, le chien à leurs pieds.

.O.O.O.

Ils se réveillèrent en sursaut, tous les téléphones de la maison en train de sonner, un peu désorienté, Derek attrapa celui du salon.

-Allo ?

-Salut Beau Prince ! J'espère que je n'interromps rien ?

-Non, une affaire ?

-Oui, je suis désolée, vous partez à Los Angeles dans deux heures, Hotch vous veux au bureau dans 30 minutes.

-On arrive Beauté !

Il raccrocha et se pencha sur Spencer.

-Hotch nous attend, on a une affaire…A Los Angeles…

-C'est la deuxième fois en peu de temps.

-Oui, allez, en route.

Ils quittèrent la maison rapidement, sacs sous le bras et leur voisine avertie pour Clooney.

-Tu crois que Hotch va encore venir avec nous sur cette affaire ?

-J'en sais rien Bébé, on ne sait même pas qui va diriger l'équipe, pourquoi Strauss est partie et pourquoi c'est Hotch qui à sa place, après tous les bâtons dans les roues qu'il s'est prit.

-On sait très bien qui pourrait remplacer Hotch.

-Quoi ? Non, Strauss me l'aurait dit.

-Faux. C'est Hotch, le Chef de département maintenant, donc c'est à lui de choisir…et ce sera toi, surtout s'il sait que New-York te veux.

-Tu es bien sûr de toi.

-Oui, parce que le bureau de New-York à voulu te débaucher pendant trois ans et que tu as toujours refusé pour ne pas quitter _notre famille._ Hotch le sait, il te respecte pour ça.

-Tu ne serais pas au courant de quelque chose toi par hasard ? Soupçonna Derek alors qu'ils arrivaient dans l'enceinte du bâtiment.

-Absolument pas.

-Ouai, je te crois.

Les bureaux étaient calme en ce dimanche soir, il était très étonnant qu'ils soient appelé aussi tard. Ils furent les premiers à arriver, ils étaient les plus proches du bureau.

-Morgan, tu peux venir dans mon bureau ?

-J'arrive.

Reid se dirigea vers l'antre de Garcia, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

-Salut Garcia !

-Oh ! Cérébral ! Tu m'as fais peur. Il est dans son bureau ?

-Oui, et arrête avec ce surnom !

-Rho ! Tu veux que je te parle de l'affaire ?

-Je t'écoute.

- Brian Clifford est un petit garçon qui avait disparût depuis un an, on la retrouvé dans le garage de ses parents il y a six heures.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est appelé sur cette affaire ?

-La police veut comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, elle soupçonne le père.

-Je vois.

-Spencer… Vous allez à Eagle Rock.

-Eagle Rock…C'est là où habite mon père.

-Je sais mon Chéri, c'est pour ça que je te le dis…lui souffla l'analyste alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur Morgan.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Rien. Coupa Reid alors que Garcia allait dire quelque chose. Alors, que te voulais Hotch ?

-Comme si tu ne le savais pas !

Les deux protagonistes se sourirent et Reid avança vers Morgan.

-Félicitation, Chef de Section Morgan…susurra-t-il proche de sa bouche avant de dévier et quitter la pièce surchauffée. Morgan soupira frustré, alors que Garcia, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux et éclata de rire.

-C'est absolument pas drôle ! Grogna-t-il.

-Oh que si ! La vache ! Ca lui arrive souvent ?

Pour toutes réponses il haussa les épaules et il demanda à Garcia de le rejoindre toute de suite dans la salle de conférence. Quand ils arrivèrent, toute l'équipe était présente mais il prit tout de même le temps de jeter un regard noir, non à son ange, mais à son démon dans le cas présent.

.O.O.O.

-JJ, on t'écoute.

- On n'attend pas Hotch ?

-Non…

-Qui dirige l'enquête alors ?

-C'est moi.

Ils affichèrent tous de large sourire, heureux que leur collègue et ami soit promu, mais surtout de ne pas voir un inconnu entré en jeu…

-Aller, JJ.

-Bien, on nous appel sur une affaire à Los Angeles, dans le quartier de Eagle Rock…

-Attend, Eagle Rock, ce n'est pas le quartier de ton père Reid ? Coupa Rossi.

-Si, continuons.

-Brian Clifford était un petit garçon de 6 ans, disparut depuis un an, il a été retrouvé dans le garage de ses parents il y a six heures. La police veut qu'on l'aide à établir le profil de son kidnappeur, elle soupçonne le père.

-On étudiera le dossier dans le jet, décollage dans 20 minutes. Tout le monde se leva et s'apprêta à quitter la salle. Reid.

Celui-ci s'arrêta, Morgan l'avait bien observé durant le briefing, Spencer n'était pas encore partit, qu'il redoutait déjà d'enquêter aussi près de son père.

-Quoi ? Morgan s'avança, l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu es sûr que c'est bon ? Je ne veux pas t'envoyer là-bas si tu ne t'en sens pas capable.

-Arrête ça _Derek_. Je vais faire mon boulot, je sais garder mes états d'âmes.

-Contrairement à ce que tu crois, ce n'est pas Derek qui te parle, mais le chef d'équipe, qui s'inquiète d'envoyer un agent préoccupé sur le terrain.

-Tout ira bien. Je t'assure.

-Bien…j'ai le droit de t'embrasser quand même ? Murmura-t-il.

-C'est toi le chef…Derek lui jeta un regard avant de l'embrasser doucement, il savait que l'enquête ne serait pas simple pour son génie.

-Pourquoi est-ce que la police ne nous à pas appeler lors de la disparition ? Questionna Reid alors qu'ils avaient tous prit place dans le jet.

-Elle à jugé qu'elle pourrait s'en occuper.

-Alors pourquoi nous appeler maintenant ?

-En cours de temps, l'affaire à changé de juridiction et c'est le Lieutenant Kim qui a repris l'affaire, dès qu'il a vue, il nous a appelé.

-Okay…Donc on a enfant disparût depuis un an, qui réapparait chez ses parents, décédés.

-On peut déjà mettre les parents hors de cause…Ils se seraient débarrassé du corps hors de leur maison.

-Je suis d'accord avec Rossi, je pense que l'on a affaire à une connaissance…On a des photos de la scène de crime ? Se renseigna Lorell.

-Sur les tablettes.

Ils observèrent alors les clichés, l'enfant était propre sur lui, bien habillé, coiffé, il paraissait en bonne santé lors du meurtre…

Reid se connecta à Garcia.

-Garcia, il faut que tu étudie le passé de tous les voisins. Leur casier, s'ils ont déménagé, pourquoi, tout ce qui pourrait nous aider !

-Reid…

-Tout le monde, Princesse. Encouragea Morgan, évitant ainsi la corvée à Reid.

-Bon, le lieutenant Kim nous attend au commissariat, les parents du garçon y seront.

-Très bien, JJ et Lorell, vous parlerez aux parents, Lorell, tu les observas bien, et vous les questionnerez sur leur entourage. Rossi, Reid et moi, iront sur la scène de crime. JJ est-ce que la presse est déjà au courant ?

-Non, le lieutenant à su gardé l'affaire secrète pour l'instant.

-Bien. On atterrit dans 1h, reposez-vous encore un peu.

-Bonjour, Lieutenant Kim, je suis…

-JJ, je me souviens de vous tous. Agent Rossi, Lorell, Morgan et le Docteur Reid…Il manque votre supérieur non ?

-Il a été promu, c'est moi qui dirige l'unité maintenant.

-Bien, je suppose que vous voulez voir la scène de crime ?

-Oui, JJ, Lorell allez voir la famille, nous on va sur la scène de crime.

-Bien, j'ai installé les parents de Brian dans mon bureau, si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, demander.

-Bien, merci.

Il hocha la tête et fit signe au reste de l'équipe de le suivre. Ils partirent donc en direction du quartier d'Eagle Rock, qui se trouvait à une vingtaine de minutes du commissariat.

-Qu'est ce que vous pouvez nous dire sur l'affaire ?

-Eh bien, l'ancien lieutenant qui s'occupait de l'affaire n'as pas jugé bon de vous appeler, il a d'abord pensé à une fugue…il a commit de nombreuses erreurs. Il n'avait aucunes pistes et les mois on vite passés, preuves et indices disparaissant. Et là…retrouver le corps dans l'enceinte même de la maison…C'est la mère qui l'a retrouvé…

-Espérons qu'on en apprendra plus sur place. S'enquit Rossi.

-C'est ici.

Ils descendirent du véhicule est observèrent le quartier, tout était calme, les maisons relativement éloignés les unes des autres, pas de clôtures. Ils entrèrent directement dans le garage qui servait aussi de buanderie, le corps du petit garçon était là, dissimulé près de la machine à laver, il était installé sur une couverture, les bras sur la poitrine.

-Quelqu'un qui à des remords, et qui aimait cet enfant, du moins à sa façon…

-Regarde la façon dont il est coiffé et habillé, ce ne sont pas des vêtements récents

-Oui, sûrement milieu des années 90…ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi le ramener ici ?

-Pour que les parents puissent faire leur deuil ? Proposa Kim.

-Peut-être…Vous avez fait des recherches sur les voisins ?

-Oui, mais ça n'a rien donné, du moins avec nos bases de données.

-Garcia s'en occupe déjà. Je vais voir la chambre des parents et celle de Brian, on pourra peut-être apprendre quelque chose.

-Je t'accompagne.

Reid et Rossi montèrent à l'étage où se trouvait les chambres, la chambre de Brian n'avait pas changé, ce qui était fréquent. La chambre des parents montrait qu'ils avaient réussi à surmonter cette épreuve.

Lorell et JJ confirmèrent le fait que les parents étaient innocent, ils étaient sincère, ils ne voyaient personne dans leur entourage capable de faire une telle chose.

L'équipe attendait alors des nouvelles de Garcia très rapidement…

-On arrivera à rien ce soir et tant que Garcia n'aura rien trouvée on n'avancera pas, on va à l'hôtel, on sera d'attaque pour demain.

Les agents hochèrent la tête, entre le décalage horaire, la chaleur et l'heure tardive, ils étaient heureux de pouvoir profiter de quelques heures de répits, mettant leurs remords de côtés…

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'hôtel et prirent possession de leurs chambres. Reid ne trouvait pas le sommeil, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ramener l'enfant ici, dans la maison…C'était forcément quelqu'un qui connaissait la famille, le quartier…Reid s'empara de son téléphone, certain que Garcia n'avait pas quitté les bureaux.

-Je t'écoute mon petit génie !

-Est-ce qu'après l'enlèvement, des voisins sont partis ?

-Oui, j'ai 8 familles qui ont déménagées.

-Bien, croise ces noms avec la liste des amis de la famille, ou collègues.

-J'en ai trois !

-Parfait, est-ce que tu pourrais voir si l'un des noms de cette famille apparaît sur des registres de transport, train ou bateau…

-Non, non j'ai rien !

-Forcément…Bon sang ! Je suis sûr que c'est ça ! La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur Morgan qui fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il le vit au téléphone. Je te mets sur haut parleur Garcia.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-On sait que le ravisseur était proche de la famille, la réponse était là sous nos yeux !

-Reid ! S'il te plaît !

-Bon, celui qui avait fait ça ne serait pas resté ici, alors j'ai demandé à Garcia qui avait quitté le quartier et étant proche de la famille, il y en a trois…mais…

-Garcia, envoie-nous les adresses des familles, on ira demain et rentre te coucher Princesse.

-Bien Chef !

Garcia raccrocha, Reid continuait à faire les cent pas dans la chambre, il se sentait complètement impuissant et il n'aimait pas ça. Morgan se leva pour se planter devant lui.

-Spencer, arrête-ça. On ne peut rien faire de plus…On trouvera celui qui lui à fait ça et il le payera. Je te l'ai déjà dit, ne te laisse pas envahir par les remords… Spencer hocha durement la tête et colla son front à celui de Morgan, inspirant profondément alors que celui-ci traçait des cercles dans sa nuque pour le calmer…Il savait très bien que cette affaire faisait remonter d'ancien souvenir.

-Est-ce que tu as reparlé à ton père depuis ta découverte ?

-Non. Je n'ai rien à lui dire.

-C'est ton père.

-Génétiquement parlant.

-Spencer…

-Je ne veux pas en parler, on est sur une affaire.

-Bien. Tu as dîné ?

-Pas faim.

Morgan secoua la tête, Reid pouvait vraiment être têtu lorsqu'il s'y mettait, il se commanda à manger alors que Reid était sous la douche et son portable sonna.

-Princesse, je t'ai dis d'aller te coucher.

-Je sais mais…comme vous m'aviez demandé de fouiller dans le passé des voisins je l'ai fais et…j'ai trouvé quelque chose à propos du père de Reid…

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Je sais pourquoi il est parti quand Reid avait 7 ans…Il… il a reconnu son fils deux jours après son départ…Derek, je n'peux pas lui annoncer ça !

Derek se passa une main sur le crâne, signe évident d'anxiété chez lui.

-Et ce n'est pas à nous de le faire…Ecoute, dès qu'on aura réglé cette affaire, je le convaincrai de voir son père…il lui avouera peut-être.

-Bon courage mon amour ! Bonne nuit à vous deux !

-Toi aussi Petit cœur.

Morgan s'assit sur le lit et soupira…Bon sang, pourquoi s'acharner sur Spencer, entre sa mère, voilà que maintenant son père avait un autre fils…finalement il se demanda si c'était une bonne idée que Reid soit au courant…

* * *

_Et voilà ! Bon, avant avant dernier chapitre, j'ai l'impression que ça s'étire en longueur, :/, mais les O.S remettront un peu de rythme dans tout ça, en tout cas j'espère ! Je vous posterai la fin avant mon départ en vacances ) _

_Bis, A bientôt ! _


	10. Famille

Chapitre 10

Famille…

.O.O.O.

-Garcia nous à envoyé les adresses des trois familles, deux sont encore dans l'état à Sacramento et San Diego et une autre et à Denver dans le Colorado.

-Quelle est la famille qui à le plus manifesté son soutient à la famille ?

-C'était un collègue du père, un certain Sam Preston, il a même contribué au recherche !

-Bon sang ! Mais comment la police à pus passé à côté de ça !

-Attendez. Il y a un avis de rechercher lancé par la police de Denver à son encontre…Oh mon Dieu…Il le suspecte pour une autre tentative d'enlèvement !

-Garcia, épluche moi toute sa vie, c'est clair ! Il est encore dans l'Etat, il a prit trop de risque, quelque chose le retient ici, je veux que tu me trouve ce que c'est !

-Je m'y mets !

.O.O.O.

La photo de Preston était diffusée partout, il savait qu'il était traqué, l'équipe avait apprit que le garçon qui avait faillit être enlevé était le fils d'un ami de la famille, il reproduisait le même schéma… Garcia découvrit qu'il avait déjà déménager plus de 5 fois en 10 ans, dans chaque Etat la même histoire… Ils tournaient en rond, et n'avançaient pas, ils n'avaient aucunes pistes pour le retrouver. Tous étaient frustrés, mais Reid pensa à quelque chose.

-Garcia, cherche si Preston à encore des contacts avec d'anciens voisins.

-J'en ai un ! C'est…ton père Reid…

-On y va !

-Attend Reid ! Essaya de le retenir Morgan.

-Non, on n'a pas à attendre ! On doit savoir s'il sait quelque chose !

Morgan n'eut pas l'occasion de le retenir plus longtemps, il le suivit avec Rossi.

-Reid quoiqu'il arrive, je veux que tu gardes ton sang froid c'est clair ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demande ça ?

-S'il te plaît.

-Oui, le principal est de savoir s'il sait quelque chose sur Preston !

-Bien.

Ils descendirent de la voiture, Rossi ne comprenait pas grand-chose à la situation non plus. Morgan frappa à la porte et ce qu'il redouta se produisit, c'est le fils qui ouvrit.

-Bonjour, FBI Agent Morgan, Rossi et Reid…On aimerait voir votre père.

-Mon père ?

-Son père ? Les deux frères avaient parlé en même temps

-Ou est-il ?

-Au travail. Sur Lexington. Mais attendez ! Votre nom c'est Reid aussi ?

-Qu'est qu'on attend pour aller le voir ? S'énerva Reid en repartant vers la voiture, il se sentait trahi, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été…

-Rei…

-Ne t'avise même pas de me parler c'est clair ? On doit retrouver Preston.

-Spencer…

-C'est bon Dave.

L'ambiance était électrique dans la voiture qui s'engagea dans la circulation dense de Los Angeles mais ils arrivèrent néanmoins rapidement sur place.

-On voudrait voir Monsieur Reid. Demanda Rossi qui était le moins tendu et énervé des trois.

-Oui, qui dois-je annoncer ?

-FBI.

La secrétaire ne demanda pas son reste, et ils furent invités à entrer dans le bureau quelques instants plus tard.

-Qu'est ce que tu sais sur Preston ?

-Bonjour à toi aussi Spencer.

- On n'a pas le temps pour ça !

-Reid…Agent Morgan, et Rossi, je suppose que vous avez entendu parler de l'affaire du petit Brian ?

-Oui, évidement, mais que vient faire Sam là dedans ?

-Est-ce que vous avez eut de ses nouvelles récemment ?

-Oui, bien sûr, il m'a demandé si je pouvais lui prêter ma maison sur la plage mais…

-Ou est cette maison ?

-Au 123 Venice Beach.

-Reid, appel Lorell et JJ qu'elles nous rejoignent à l'adresse ! Merci Monsieur.

Les trois agents quittèrent les lieux rapidement, Venice Beach était à presqu'une demi-heure de là où ils se trouvaient, mais ils pourraient y être plus rapidement. JJ et Lorell aurait avec elle une équipe du S.W.A.T.

Ils arrivèrent vite sur place, Morgan mit en place sa stratégie avec le chef du S.W.A.T., la maison comportait trois entrée, devant, derrière et le garage, l'équipe fût divisée en trois et chacun prit d'assaut la maison, l'homme était prostré sur le canapé, regardant un programme quelconque et fût surpris de cette arrivée en fanfare, il se laissa appréhendé sans difficulté, Morgan lui lu ses droits, et les chefs d'inculpation…Reid mit la main sur un carnet, il comptait des photos de garçons avec des annotations, et JJ trouva une valise avec les mêmes vêtements que portait Brian…

.O.O.O.

Sam Preston ne chercha pas à nier, il signa ses aveux, comme soulagé qu'on l'enferme enfin…L'équipe retourna à l'hôtel, éreintée, mais heureuse que cette affaire soit terminée, et surtout aussi rapidement…

Mais Reid, lui ne ressentait pas la sérénité qu'il devrait après avoir appréhendé le coupable…non, il en était bien loin…il en voulait à son père, et à Morgan pour l'avoir mit sur le fait accompli. Celui-ci essaya de le retenir lorsque le plus jeune voulu rentrée dans sa chambre…

-Laisse-moi ! J'ai besoin d'être seul. Lui répondit ce dernier, froidement, avant de refermer la porte sur lui, Morgan ne put retenir son élan de rage qui alla se fracasser sur le mur, entraînant un juron. JJ sortit de sa chambre, et trouva Morgan la tête appuyée contre le mur, le dos rond, elle s'approcha doucement, déposant une main douce dans son dos.

-Derek…Laisse-lui un peu de temps, d'accord ?

-J'ai déconné JJ, j'aurais du le lui dire dès que Pénélope m'a appelé.

-Ce qui est fait est fait. Tu as agis de la manière que tu pensais la mieux. Il reviendra, mais tu connais Spencer, il faut qu'il encaisse tout. Tout seul.

Derek hocha la tête, il savait que JJ avait raison, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Il remercia JJ avant d'entrer dans sa chambre et de se laisser couler contre le mur le séparant de son homme…Il put entendre le douche, imaginant facilement Spencer un frisson le parcourut, pendant de longues minutes un silence étouffant régna, l'eau cessa de couler et Derek entendit un bruit sourd. Se levant précipitamment il entra sans frapper dans la chambre de son génie…celui-ci avait juste glissé dans la salle de bain et s'était rattraper à la porte de douche.

-Spencer…

-Laisse-moi…s'il te plaît.

-Non….je sais que tu m'en veux, mais je ne te laisserais pas seul. Jamais.

Spencer soupira, se releva et enfila son bas de pyjama, Derek osa un geste vers lui, glissant sa main dans ses cheveux mouillé, descendant dans sa nuque avant de l'approcher à lui, le collant à son torse.

-Je sais que j'ai fais une erreur…Je te demande pardon, j'aurais du te le dire dès le départ…mais…je…j'ai voulu te protéger…et…

-Arrête… je l'aurais su d'une manière ou d'une autre…je peux me mettre à ta place, j'ai compris que tu avais agis en pensant que c'était la bonne solution… admit Spencer.

Derek soupira de soulagement, comment avait-il put tomber sur cette merveille ?

-Je t'aime…jamais je ne te laisserais.

-Ca je peux te croire, sinon il y'en a trois qui te tomberont dessus !

S'exclama Reid pour masquer son émoi en entendant exactement ce qu'il voulait. Derek sourit avant de l'embrasser tendrement, mais visiblement, ce n'était pas ce dont Spencer avait besoin, il l'embrassa plus durement, l'emmenant vers le lit, ou il se coucha, Derek se hissa à califourchon sur son cuisse alors que ses mains se baladaient déjà sur le corps à demi-nu, il réussit à se débarrasser de ses boots, et son pull les envoyant au travers du lit, sa bouche glissa sur le coup gracile de son Spencer qui gémit en sentant la langue de son amant, Derek y laissa une légère marque rouge, il espérait qu'elle disparaîtrait, sinon ça allait être l'apocalypse au bureau…son bassin frottait à celui de son génie, leur donnant déjà un avant gout de la suite…Un coup fut donné à la porte. Silence, ils échangèrent un regard, nouveau coup. Derek soupira, se leva et alla ouvrir. Il n'aurait peut-être pas du…

-Euh…Le père de Reid se recula un peu, voyant qu'il ne c'était pas trompé de chambre, il fronça les sourcils…Qu'est ce que cet agent faisait dans la chambre de son fils, à demi-nu ?

-Non, je ne me suis pas trompé de chambre…

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Questionna Spencer en ouvrant plus la porte.

-Je vais vous laissez…Je dois parler à Hotch. S'éclipsa Morgan en récupérant son pull et sortant dans le couloir.

-Alors ?

-Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

-Ah oui, au bout de 22 ans, il était temps !

-Spencer écoute…

-Oh non, c'est toi qui va m'écouter ! Tu nous as abandonné avec maman ! J'ai du m'occupé d'elle alors que je n'avais que 7 ans ! Tu imagine ce qui aurait pus se passer ? Tu n'as jamais donné de nouvelle et je comprends pourquoi maintenant ! Tu étais trop occupé avec ton autre famille !

-Tu ne sais rien !

-Et pour cause ! Tu aurais très bien pus m'en parler il y à deux ans quand on c'est vu ! Les choses sont claires maintenant, tu n'as jamais cherché à nous contacter, à prendre de nos nouvelles !

-Toi non plus !

-Je rêve là ! Comment on aurait pu ! Je préfèrerais que tu t'en aille maintenant.

-Mais…

-Sors. Maintenant.

Son père obéit, et Spencer s'assit sur le lit en soupirant. Il espérait au moins que sa mère n'était pas au courant de tout ceci…

.O.O.O.

Morgan était resté dans le couloir, il avait appelé Hotch pour lui faire un pré-rapport de l'enquête et dire que lui et Reid resteraient peut-être un jour ou deux de plus, après qu'il lui en ait expliqué les raisons, Hotch accepta. Puis il passa un autre coup de fil, un peu plus lointain…

Il vit le père de Reid sortir et soupira de soulagement, il s'approcha de lui.

-Est-ce que vous et mon fils… ?

-Oui, on vit ensemble.

-Prenez soin de lui.

-Moi, je le ferai. Il n'avait pas pu retenir la pique, le père de Reid hocha la tête et quitta l'hôtel.

Morgan revint dans la chambre, Spencer était couché sur le ventre, les bras enroulé autour de l'oreiller. Derek éteignit la lumière et se glissa en silence jusque dans le lit, il enlaça Spencer, nichant sa tête dans sa nuque qu'il embrassa doucement pendant que l'une de ses mains se perdait dans ses cheveux. Spencer se colla un peu plus au corps fort et chaud avant de s'endormir.

.O.O.O.

-Tu veux aller voir ta mère ? Demanda Derek en se dirigeant vers la douche alors que Spencer était encore dans le lit.

-Oui, avant de partir…J'aimerais lui parler de nous…si tu es d'accord avec ça.

-Evidement que je suis d'accord. Sourit-il en revenant sur ses pas pour l'embrasser doucement. Justement, je voulais te parler de quelque chose…

-Quoi donc ?

-Et si on attendait le petit-dej pour attaquer les grandes questions ?

-Okay, c'est toi le patron !

Derek secoua la tête, joueur et rejoignit la douche. Spencer soupira et se rallongea un peu…avant qu'on ne frappa à la porte, soupirant il se leva pour aller ouvrir, se demandant qui pouvait venir à cette heure. Il ouvrit la porte à la volé, se retrouvant devant le lieutenant Kim…

-Salut…

-Salut, j'ai appris que tu n'étais pas parti, alors je me suis dis qu'on pourrait…

-Bébé, je peux t'emprunt…Lieutenant Kim ?

Spencer se frotta le visage, alors que les deux autres hommes se dévisageaient…

-Hum, désolé…je ne savais pas que vous étiez ensemble…Bon, et bien au revoir !

Spencer hocha la tête mortifié, tout comme le lieutenant, alors que Derek avait peur de comprendre…

-T'as couché avec lui ? S'écria-t-il.

-C'était il y a longtemps ! Ce n'est pas toi qui va me reprocher ça !

-Eh, je…non…non c'est vrai. Admit-il.

Spencer hocha la tête avant de venir se coller au corps mouillé de son homme.

-On repart demain hein ?

-Oui, je te le promets mon ange.

Derek avait vraiment hâte que ce « voyage » à Los Angeles se termine, il s'y passait bien trop de chose négative.

-Va te laver, ensuite on ira prendre le petit déjeuner en ville okay ?

-Oui… qu'est ce que tu voulais m'emprunter ?

-ta brosse à dent, mais je vais aller prendre mes affaires dans ma chambre.

-Comme tu veux.

Spencer alla sous la douche, Derek en profita pour ranger un peu avant de récupéré ses affaires et de s'habiller, il enfila un jean clair, et un t-shirt bleu, il savait à quel point Spencer aimait cette couleur sur lui. Lorsqu'il entra à nouveau dans la chambre, il remarqua une lettre glissée sous le pas de la porte, il n'y avait que le nom de Reid dessus, Derek se retint de l'ouvrir et attendit impatiemment son homme qui sortit quelques minutes plus tard, plus tentant que jamais. Lui aussi avait revêtit un jean, ce qui était assez rare pour lui, avec une chemise bleu clair, une cravate noir légèrement défaite et une veste grise.

-T'as peur d'avoir froid ?

-Tu sais que j'ai rarement chaud.

-Je sais parfaitement dans quelle situation tu as chaud…

-Derek…

-J'ai trouvé ça, sous la porte. Dit-il en tenant la lettre, Spencer fronça les sourcils avant de l'ouvrir.

-C'est une lettre de mon « demi-frère ». Fit-il en imitant les guillemets avant de reposer la lettre sur le lit.

-Tu ne veux pas la lire ?

Spencer secoua la tête avant qu'ils ne se décident à rejoindre le reste de l'équipe pour le brunch. JJ serra longuement Reid dans ses bras, consciente que les quelques évènements qui c'était produit depuis leurs arrivé n'était pas facile pour lui, malgré le sourire qu'il affichait. Ils brunchèrent tranquillement, et établir l'heure de retour avant que Derek et Spencer ne quittent la tablé. Ils sortirent du restaurant et se mirent à marché sans but précis, trainant dans le quartier tranquille.

Derek enlaça la taille de Spencer le rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

-Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler tout à l'heure ?

-Eh bien, Noël sera bientôt là…Et je me disais que tu pourrais venir…avec moi, chez ma mère…souffla Derek, doutant maintenant de son idée. Spencer se raidit un peu.

-J'apprécie énormément…et j'aurais adoré, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…Ta mère et tes sœurs ne sont pas au courant et je doute que les mettre devant le fait accompli les réjouisse, surtout pour Noël….Et puis, tu sais que je vais toujours voir ma mère.

-Je sais…c'était une mauvaise idée…Se rembrunit Morgan, un peu déçu.

-Non, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, mais ne vaut mieux pas précipiter les choses avec nos mères ?

-Oui, tu as sans doute raison…

Spencer sourit et embrassa délicatement son compagnon, il était rare qu'ils se donnent des gestes d'affections en public, premièrement parce qu'ils avaient rarement l'occasion de sortir mais aussi parce qu'ils préféraient tous deux que cela reste dans l'intimité de leur couple et amis.

-A quelle heure tu vas voir ta mère ?

-D'ici une heure. Qu'est ce que tu vas faire toi ?

-Commencer mon rapport, et les nombreuses autres tâches administratives dont j'ai l'obligation !

-Hotch t'avais prévenu.

-Et je comprends pourquoi il était toujours le dernier à quitter les lieux ! A croire qu'il faille tout détailler, toutes les interventions, justifier chaque tire…Je crois que c'est presque aussi épuisant que l'enquête elle-même. Souffla Derek alors que Spencer lui sourit, passant sa main dans la poche du jean arrière de Derek. Ils firent un petit tour, profitant du soleil encore chaud de Los Angeles avant de retourner à leur hôtel. Spencer fit ses bagages, de sorte à déjà les déposer dans la voiture pour rejoindre ensuite l'aéroport, Derek c'était déjà installer au petit bureau de la pièce et commençait son travail laborieux.

-J'y vais, à plus tard.

-A plus. Souffla Derek alors que Spencer quittait la pièce, avant de revenir sur ses pas.

-J'ai faillis oublier ça. Dit-il en embrassant Derek qui faisait la moue.

-Dommage, j'imaginais déjà ta punition. Spencer secoua la tête avant d'ajouter :

-Tu pourras toujours essayer !

.O.O.O.

Spencer repéra vite sa mère, assise à l'ombre d'un grand saule pleureur un livre entre les mains. Il s'en approcha doucement.

-Je me demandais si tu allais venir, Spencer.

-Je me suis toujours demandé comment tu faisais ça…Bonjour Maman.

-Bonjour mon grand, je vois que tu as pris quelques kilos, un rapport avec ton déménagement ?

-Bon sang… Spencer s'assit à côté de sa mère, bien plus observatrice que n'importe qui.

-Alors, j'ai raison ?

-Comme si tu ne le savais pas, mais oui, ça a sûrement un lien. Comment-vas-tu ?

-Comme une folle !

-Maman…

-Je me sens bien en ce moment…mieux qu'il y a quelques temps…mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être ton cas..Dit-elle en passant une main sur sa joue.

-Ce n'est rien…Encore une affaire.

-Je suis sûre qu'il n'y a pas que ça…

-Non, laisse… J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose…

-En rapport avec ton changement d'adresse ? Sourit sa mère.

-Oui…

-Ton appartement ne te plaisait plus ?

-Non, enfin si mais, disons que j'ai eut une proposition plus intéressante…

-Plus intéressante comme le fait de vivre avec la personne qu'on aime.

-Oui. Avoua Spencer alors que sa mère avait prit ses mains entre les siennes.

-Je suis persuadée qu'il s'agit d'un de tes collègues…peut-être celui que j'ai aperçus il y a quelques années…Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ah oui ! Derek, c'est ça ?

Spencer secoua la tête, ébahit par sa mère.

-Comment tu fais ça ?

-Une mère sait tout Spencer, n'oublie jamais ça. Dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-C'est promis.

-Je suis heureuse pour toi…J'ai bien remarquée que le ton de tes lettres avait changé, c'est là que j'ai compris, et ensuite il y a eut le changement d'adresse… Tu vois, moi aussi j'aurais pus travailler pour le FBI. Taquina-t-elle et Spencer lui sourit. Il resta encore quelques heures près de sa mère, lui faisant la lecture, lui apportant les nouvelles du monde.

-Je te reverrais pour Noël. Dit-il alors qu'il allait partir.

-Derek sera-t-il présent ?

-Non, il faut qu'il parle avec sa mère également…

-Dans ce cas, j'espère qu'elle sera aussi compréhensible que moi.

-Je l'espère aussi… A bientôt Maman.

-A bientôt mon Chéri.

Spencer quitta sa mère et rejoignit l'hôtel aux environs de 16h, leur avion décollait une heure plus tard et l'équipe attendait déjà dans le hall. Derek récupéra le volant de la suburban alors que Rossi, JJ et Lorell prenaient place à l'arrière.

-Comment va ta mère Spence ?

-Elle va bien, merci JJ.

Elle lui sourit et alors qu'il se redressait sur son siège il croisa le regard marron profond de son homme sur lui, le questionnant, il lui fit un simple sourire, la discussion viendrait dans l'avion, dans un coin plus intime…

.O.O.O.

-Comment ça c'est passé ? Interrogea Derek alors que l'avion atteignait sa vitesse de croisière.

-Elle le savait déjà. Rit doucement Spencer en appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule de son homme.

-Comment ça ?

-Grâce à mes lettres, d'abord avec le changement d'adresse, puis elle l'a sentie…ma mère à toujours su des choses que personnes d'autres ne s'avait ou ne remarquait…c'est très étrange parfois…Elle a réussi à deviner que c'était quelqu'un de l'équipe…et que c'était toi.

-Elle se souvenait de moi ?

-Oui, elle m'a même demandée si tu serais là à Noël mais quand je lui ai expliqué pourquoi ce ne serait pas possible, elle m'a dit qu'elle espérait que ta mère soit aussi compréhensible.

-Je l'espère aussi…soupira Derek, qui redoutait cette annonce. Spencer se tourna un peu vers lui.

-Tu penses qu'elle pourrait mal réagir ?

-Je n'en ai aucunes idées…c'est dingue.

-Elle t'aime…

-Mais parfois ça ne suffit pas… Spencer se pencha légèrement pour déposer un baiser dans le cou de son homme afin de le rassurer un minimum. Ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux, profitant du calme régnant dans l'appareil qui les ramenaient à la maison…

…Jusqu'à ce qu'ils reçoivent tous un e-mail en même temps. Interrogatif, ils l'ouvrirent tous… Et exclamèrent tous leurs surprise en ce tournant vers JJ qui souriait malicieusement.

-JJ !

-Quoi ? Rit-elle avant de se lever. On voulait quelque chose de très simple, avec notre famille la plus proche…C'est pourquoi notre mariage aura lieu ce week-end, à la maison ! Au même instant Pénélope se connecta via l'ordinateur.

-Comment t'as pu organiser ça !

-J'ai ma botte secrète ! Donc on vous veut tous samedi !

-Tu nous laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour les cadeaux…Râla Garcia, faisant rire le reste de l'équipe.

-Voyez ça comme une fête entre amis ! Sourit la maman de l'équipe avant de reprendre sa place.

Le reste du vol se fit dans une ambiance légère et joyeuse et ils rentrèrent vite au bureau. Chacun attaqua son rapport, et Hotch demanda à Morgan de le rejoindre dans son bureau afin de voir avec lui toutes les tâches administratives qui seraient sienne désormais.

.O.O.O.

Morgan et Hotch étaient encore dans les bureaux quand le reste de l'équipe commença à partir, Reid hésita, avant de finalement monter dans le bureau de leur chef pour signaler à son compagnon qu'il rentrait, les deux hommes le saluèrent, l'un en lui promettant qu'il serait vite à la maison et l'autre en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit, et qu'il ne le voulait pas avant 9h le lendemain matin.

-Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ? Demanda Hotch lorsque Reid eut quitté les lieux, Derek soupira en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil du bureau.

-Son père c'est retrouvé mêlé à l'affaire, comme tu le verras dans les rapports…On avait demandé à Garcia de fouiller dans le passé des voisins…Et on a découvert que deux jours après son départ, la mère de Spencer à reconnu son autre fils… Je ne lui ai rien dit et il s'est retrouvé devant le fait accompli…Je sais que j'ai eut tors…Et puis son père et venu le voir à l'hôtel…Ils ont parlé, enfin, son père à essayé….Et puis avant que l'on ne parte, j'ai trouvé une lettre pour lui, je pense qu'elle est de son demi-frère.

-Je suppose qu'il n'a rien laissé sortir ?

-Peu de chose…tu sais comment il est quand il s'agit de sa famille.

-Oui, mais je pensais qu'avec toi, il s'ouvrait plus.

-Pas à ce sujet, je crois qu'il en souffre encore trop.

-Les douleurs familiales sont difficiles à panser.

-Oui, je sais.

-Prend soin de lui.

-Ne t'en fais pas… Il est ce que j'ai de plus important.

-Je comprends… Je crois que l'on ferait mieux de rentrer…si on ne veut pas s'attirer les foudres de nos moitiés !

-Ouais, mais je ne pense pas que tu risque grand-chose avec Pénélope ! S'exclama le métis alors qu'ils passaient tous deux la porte du bureau.

-Non c'est vrai…tout est tellement simple avec elle, elle sait et comprend pourquoi je fais ce métier…

-Et c'est ce qu'il te manquait avec Haley. Termina Morgan alors qu'ils atteignaient l'ascenseur.

-Oui, en partie.

Les deux hommes se saluèrent avant de monter dans leurs voitures respectives et de rejoindre leurs foyers. Derek se gara enfin devant chez eux, il ne vit aucunes lumières, signe que son homme devait déjà être en train de dormir, il soupira, il était déjà près de minuit, leurs rythme allait sérieusement changer avec son nouveau statut. Il entra dans la maison, enclenchant l'alarme, que Spencer oubliait tout le temps, le faisant sourire, Clooney releva la tête du canapé et glapit de joie, Derek le caressa pendant qu'il retirait botte et pull avant de se diriger dans la chambre pour y jeter un coup d'œil…

Spencer était endormit sur le ventre, torse nu, l'épaisse couverture en bas du dos, un vrai appel à la luxure, Derek l'observa quelques instants avant d'aller dans la salle de bain après une rapide toilette, il déposa son arme et sa plaque dans le coffre de la chambre et s'engouffra dans le lit. Spencer ne perdit pas une seconde avant de venir poser sa tête sur son torse.

-Je pensais que tu dormais…chuchota Derek en caressant le bas de son dos.

-Huum, je t'ai entendu dans la salle de bain…

-Désolé.

-c'est bon…bailla-t-il avant d'embrasser le pectoral droit de son homme.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Un petit chapitre avant mon départ pour une semaine demain ! :D _

_Nos deux chouchous combattent tout ensemble ;)_

Bises à toutes ! Ad'.  



	11. Répit

Chapitre 11

Répit.

.O.O.O.

Leur nuit avait été plus que bienfaitrice et c'est frais et dispo qu'ils se réveillèrent le lendemain matin. D'ailleurs, c'est Spencer qui se leva le premier, il prépara le petit-déjeuner qu'il apporta dans la chambre au moment où Derek se réveillait.

-Bonjour Bébé…souffla Spence en embrassant doucement son homme, qui se délecta et du surnom –il était rare que Spencer les utilisent —et du baiser.

-Bonjour…en quel honneur ce petit déjeuner ?

-Il me semble que nous n'avons pas encore fêté ta promotion…

-Humm, c'est vrai, et d'ailleurs je me souviens bien de ton attitude aguicheuse…

-Moi ? J'ai eut une attitude aguicheuse ? Derek lui jeta un regard mi noir, mi amusé par les taquineries de son compagnon. Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner tranquillement, ils s'étaient réveillé assez tôt et pouvaient prendre le temps avant d'aller au bureau.

-Tu as une idée de cadeau pour Will et JJ ?

-Elle à dit qu'ils n'en voulaient pas !

-Bébé, tu as vraiment besoin de faire des progrès en psychologie féminines ! Même si une femme te dit qu'elle n'attend rien, elle espère toujours. Expliqua Derek.

-M'ouais…On pourrait peut-être leur offrir un voyage pour les trois non ? Depuis combien de temps JJ n'as pas eut de vacances ?

-Depuis qu'on a repris…comme nous.

-Sauf qu'elle à un fils.

-Vrai…Bon, alors on part pour un voyage ?

-Oui. Pourquoi pas Disney ?

-Tu connais ça toi ? Se moqua Derek, recevant un coup dans la cuisse, Spencer ne pouvant pas atteindre une autre partie de son corps au vue de leur position.

-Eh ! Ca fait mal !

-Oh, arrête, Monsieur Muscle !

-Je te signale que tes séances de sport te réussissent parfaitement ! Dit-il en glissant ses mains expertes sur les abdominaux et pectoraux de Spencer qui c'était décuplés, lui donnant un côté très félin en le musclant finement.

-Ca me fait du bien. Avoua-t-il.

-Tu m'en vois ravi. Dit-il en glissant ses lèvres dans son cou, le suçotant délicatement, entraînant un léger gémissement chez son compagnon.

-On va être en retard…

-Hotch ne nous attend que pour 9h.

-Oui, et il est 8h.

-Merde. Jura Derek en sortant du lit et allant sous la douche sous les rires de Spencer.

-Morgan ? Tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? L'apostropha Hotch dès qu'il entra dans l'openspace.

-J'arrive. Il salua le reste de l'équipe et vit que Pénélope s'approchait timidement de Spencer, il lui fit un sourire encourageant.

-Spencer ? Osa-t-elle près du jeune homme qui déballait ses affaires.

-Salut Garcia !

-Je peux te parler ?

-Oui bien sûr !

Elle l'entraîna un peu plus loin sous le regard bienveillant de JJ qui savait parfaitement ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

-Je…je voulais m'excuser.

-Pourquoi ?

-De t'avoir caché ce que je savais…mais je n'avais pas envie d'être celle qui te l'apprendrait.

-C'est bon Pénélope, j'ai compris, ça va aller…

Pénélope sonda son regard et ce qu'elle y vit la rassura, Spencer était sûr de lui.

-Il m'a écrit une lettre.

-Qui ça ?

-Le fils de mon père.

-Et, tu l'as lu ?

-Non…je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie.

-Personne ne peut le savoir à ta place mon chéri…Fait ce qu'il te semble le mieux pour toi et uniquement pour toi, pour une fois. Spencer hocha la tête alors que Pénélope le serrait dans ses bras.

-Bon, et maintenant j'aurais besoin de toi, mon génie ! S'exclama-t-elle en l'entraînant dans son antre.

-J'aimerais que tu regardes ses dossiers. Indiqua Hotch.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Vous ne pourrez travailler comme il faut à cinq sur le terrain.

-On s'en est bien sortit à Los Angeles.

-Peut-être, mais sur une autre enquête peut-être pas et tu sais très bien que nous devons avoir des binômes, un agent ne doit pas se retrouver seul.

-C'est vrai. Concéda Morgan en s'emparant des dossiers…Tu as eut des nouvelles…de Prentiss ? Demanda-t-il tout en se doutant de la réponse.

-Aucunes…et toi ?

-Non, non… On ne sait même pas si elle est encore en vie ! S'énerva-t-il.

-Ca je peux te le garantir, nous aurions été mis au courant…On ne pouvait rien faire pour la retenir de toute façon, c'est sa guerre, à elle seule…Ian Doyle est son affaire.

Morgan hocha la tête, conscient que son supérieur avait raison, mais ça le révoltait de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de son amie, et il savait que ça n'affectait pas que lui, JJ allait se marier dans quatre jours et sa plus proche amie ne serait pas là.

La journée c'était dérouler tranquillement, il y avait plusieurs changement dans les bureaux ce qui entraînait un stand by de toutes affaires en cours sauf en cas de force majeur ou d'enlèvements, l'équipe serait tranquille pour les quatre prochains jours. De ce fait, ils ne rentrèrent pas tard à la maison, ce qui les arrangeaient tous. Hotch et Garcia pourraient ainsi profiter de Jack et de leur soirée, JJ et Will mettraient en place les derniers détails avec l'aide de Henry, qui avait été promu garçon d'honneur, Angela rejoindrait sa sœur en déplacement à Washington, Rossi, lui comptait donner un énième cours de cuisine à sa voisine. Derek, lui n'aspirait qu'à une chose, pouvoir se poser tranquillement devant un film avec son homme.

Arrivé à la maison, Spencer se proposa pour sortir Clooney, Derek accepta, lui préparerait le repas, néanmoins il fut étonné par Spencer… Il était assez rare que ce soit lui qui sorte le chien, mais il le soupçonnait de vouloir réfléchir, il l'avait vu plusieurs fois dans la journée observer le tiroir où il avait rangé la lettre.

Spencer revint presqu'une heure plus tard, conscient que s'il n'était pas sortit avec le chien, Derek aurait déjà ameuté toute l'équipe. Derek ne lui posa aucunes questions, sachant que ça ne servirait à rien pour l'instant.

-Film ?

-Okay…mais c'est moi qui choisit ! Imposa Spencer en faisant un sourire en coin.

-Oh pitié…

-Bébé, s'teu plaît !

-Okay gamin ! Soupira Derek en s'enfonçant dans le canapé alors que Spencer afficha un grand sourire avant d'insérer son DVD de la Guerre des Etoiles et de venir s'installer vers Derek qui l'attira sur lui, déposant un baiser dans son cou.

-Qu'est ce que t'as dis Pénélope ?

-Elle s'est excusée.

-C'est tout ? J'ai vu qu'elle t'a emmené dans son bureau.

-Quoi, tu me surveille maintenant ?

-Je m'interroge, c'est tout.

-Eh bien tu peux continuer, parce que je ne dirais rien…et maintenant tais-toi.

Derek soupira, contrarié et réfléchissant à ce que pourrait vouloir Garcia à son ange. Il s'amusa de voir Spencer réciter tous les dialogues, mais lui s'ennuyait ferme, il n'appréciait pas vraiment le film…Et puis Spencer le connaissait par cœur alors, doucement, discrètement, il glissa ses longs doigts sous la chemise de son ange qui frissonna au contact mais ne dit rien.

Ses doigts glissèrent sur son ventre, ses flans, entraînant un soupir d'aise de Spencer qui se colla un peu plus à lui, sentant le membre de son compagnon contre ses reins. Les mains de Derek se firent plus entreprenantes, sa bouche aussi, glissant de son cou à son oreille, en suçotant le lobe, faisant frémir Spencer.

-J'ai envie de toi…susurra-t-il au plus jeune qui frotta son bassin à celui du métis.

-C'est ce que je crois comprendre…répondit-il en se retournant, s'installant sur les cuisses musclées de son homme, qui glissa ses mains sous son fessier, accolant leurs membres durcit. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent pour un baiser long et langoureux alors que leurs mains parcourraient déjà le corps de l'un et l'autre, se le réappropriant. Le film fut vite oublié, les vêtements éparpillés autour d'eux, alors que leurs corps s'enlaçaient sur le canapé, Spencer était toujours sur les cuisses de Derek qui s'était allongé, sa bouche glissant sur son corps ferme, traçant un sillon humide jusqu'au membre dressé qui ne demandait qu'un peu d'attention, ce que lui accorda Spencer sans hésiter, faisant grogner Derek quand il sentit la bouche humide autour de lui, l'une de ses mains glissa dans les cheveux de Spence, lui inculquant un certain rythme, qui allié au talent de Spencer, le mena rapidement a un point de non retour, se déversant dans sa bouche parfaite qu'il dévora dès que Spencer revint vers lui, ils échangèrent un regard avant de s'embrasser à nouveau.

-Tourne-toi…souffla Spencer sur les lèvres de son amant qui obtempéra avec un léger sourire, il espérait secrètement que son homme face le premier pas pour une fois. Spencer s'empara du lubrifiant dissimulé dans le petit bureau à côté du canapé et commença à embrasser le cou, la nuque, le dos de son homme tout en enduisant ses doigts de gel, puis tout en insérant un premier doigt il embrassa Derek qui gémit, il aimait de plus en plus cette sensation, celle que son compagnon pouvait lui offrir tant de plaisir, il se cambra quand un second doigt rejoignit son antre, touchant sa prostate.

-Pretty…je t'en supplie…gémit-il en sentant l'érection de son homme frotter contre sa cuisse

-Dis-moi ce que tu veux…

-Toi…c'est toi que je veux ! Dit-il avec force en s'emparant des lèvres pleines du plus jeune qui s'immisçait déjà en lui, les faisant geindre tous deux. Spencer laissa sa tête tomber entre les omoplates de Derek, s'enivrant de son corps, de son odeur, de leurs gémissements qui emplissaient la pièce, il poussa plus profondément en lui, touchant sa prostate, il entama les mêmes gestes, toujours plus précisément et fort, les rendant fou tous les deux…

* * *

Heyy ! Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, un peu court je trouve... :/

M'enfin, je me rattraperai au prochain ! :)

Bises, A bientôt. Ad'!


	12. L'Amour

Chapitre 12.

L'Amour.

Ils restèrent enlacés tendrement sur le canapé, profitant du silence et de leur état « post-orgasmique », jusqu'à ce que Reid frisonne et que Derek décide qu'il était temps qu'ils aillent se coucher.

.O.O.O.

Derek s'éveilla doucement, prenant conscience du corps qu'il entourait, il ne bougea pas, nichant un peu plus son nez dans le cou de Spencer qui dormait encore profondément, s'imprégnant de son odeur. Il tendit le bras afin d'éteindre le réveil, préférant un éveil avec plus de douceur. Il glissa doucement ses doigts sur les hanches de Spencer, sentant la peau du plus jeune se réveiller sous ses doigts, il glissa sa bouche près de son oreille.

-Bébé… réveil-toi…murmura-t-il avant d'embrasser son cou, sentant le corps de son amant s'éveiller. Spencer se lova un peu plus contre Derek, qui raffermit sa prise.

-C'est l'heure.

-Hummpf…j'veux pas y aller… Derek rit doucement.

-Aller, encore deux jours, bébé.

-T'as qu'a dire que je suis malade. Geint-t-il en s'enfonçant encore plus dans les couvertures.

-Bon, comme tu voudras…Fit Derek en se levant…je profiterai seul de la réservation Little Washington… Spencer releva vivement la tête, beaucoup plus motivé.

-T'as réservé ?

-Hier soir…ça fait longtemps qu'on n'est pas sortit.

Spencer hocha la tête en souriant et trouva finalement la force de sortir du lit aussi. Il alla sous la douche pendant que Derek préparait le petit-déjeuner.

La matinée avait été calme, la nouvelle hiérarchie se mettant en place tout doucement. Reid croisa de nombreuse fois Pénélope qui faisait des allers-retours, s'arrangeant pour que Morgan ne quitte pas l'openspace, ce qui faisait rire le plus jeune. Il était plutôt euphorique lorsqu'ils quittèrent le bâtiment pour le centre de Washington et rejoindre leur restaurant.

-J'ai le droit de savoir ce qui te rend si joyeux depuis qu'on est au bureau ? Surtout que tu ne voulais pas y aller.

-Non, rien…c'est juste que…Pénélope n'arrêtait pas de faire des va et vient…

-Ouais, j'ai remarqué. J'étais à deux doigts de la cloitrée dans son bureau si on ne sortait pas !

-Tu serais incapable de faire ça. Répondit simplement Reid.

-Vrai. Je suis que ça à avoir avec ce dont vous avez parlé hier.

-Pourquoi insistes-tu autant ?

-Et toi ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu rien me dire ?

-Parce que c'est une surprise ! S'écria Spencer, blasé de l'attitude de son compagnon.

-Tu vois ce n'était pas compliqué ! Se venta-t-il.

-T'es chiant. Bouda Spencer en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Oh aller Bébé, je l'aurais su non ?

-…

-Tu comptes ne plus ouvrir la bouche ?

-…

-Très bien. Derek se gara près de la rue du restaurant. Je connais un très bon moyen pour que tu recouvre la parole…Susurra-t-il au brun en glissant sa main sur sa cuisse. Spencer se dégagea de son étreinte et sorti du véhicule sous le regard ébahit de Derek.

-C'est tout toi ça ! A chaque fois que ça ne va pas en ton sens, tu utilises le sexe ! S'énerva Reid en plein milieu de la rue, s'attirant quelques regards. Derek soupira et sortit à son tour.

-Non, mais j' peux savoir ce qui te prends là ?

-J'en ai marre ! Voilà ce qui me prend ! Je rentre au bureau.

Spencer commença à partir à pied, Derek resta un instant sans bouger, sans rien comprendre à ce qu'il venait de se passer…Tout allait bien et là, son homme lui pète un plomb…Derek fit demi-tour à voiture, roulant aux côtés de Spencer.

-Bébé, s'il te plaît…je m'excuse, monte.

-Non, je vais marcher, ça m'fera du bien !

-Sois pas ridicule ! On a une table qui nous attend !

-J'ai plus faim !

-T'es vraiment une tête de mule ! S'exclama Derek en refermant sa fenêtre. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques pas du bureau et bien que Reid soit à pied il y arriva quelques secondes seulement après Morgan.

-Bon, c'est bon ! Tu va me dire ce qu'il se passe ! S'énerva-t-il une fois qu'ils furent dans l'ascenseur.

-Oh mais tu va le savoir…Fit sournoisement Spencer alors que les portes s'ouvraient sur toute l'équipe qui cria un « Félicitation » avant de le tirer jusqu'à son nouveau bureau. Derek n'en revenait pas.

-Alors…c'était pour ça ! Tous tes allers-retours…et toi…Princesse tu nous dois une réservation !

-C'est fait beau brun ! Pour ce soir !

Il observa ses collègues qui lui souriait tous et surtout son chéri et sa meilleure amie qui étaient mort de rire, fière de leur ânerie…Il se promit de faire payer ça un jour ! Alors pour remercier tout le monde, il les invita à déjeuner au chinois qu'ils adoraient près du bureau.

Le déjeuner c'était bien passés, ils essayèrent de tirer des infos sur le mariage de JJ mais échouèrent lamentablement. En rentrant, Morgan regagna son bureau, observant les détails qui avait apporté Pénélope, comme cette photo de Spencer et Reid, posé sur son bureau, et qu'il était sûr d'avoir classifié sur son PC portable… Pénélope entra au même moment, toute excitée.

-Alors ? Ca te plaît ?

-Oui, je te remercie, je sais ce que vous complotiez Spence et toi maintenant ! Sourit-il.

-Mais dis-moi ma puce…cette photo…elle était pas dans _mon_ PC ?

-Ah…peut-être…fit-elle innocemment.

-Garcia, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas Spencer qui te l'a donnée ! Surtout pas celle-là !

-Hum…il se pourrait que j'ai fouillé un peu…mais juste dans les images !

-Pen, t'es irrécupérable !

-Quoi ! J'aurais pus prendre pire ! Elle est chaste celle-là ! Fit-elle en prenant la photo, que Derek avait prit de lui et Spencer après une de leur nuit d'ivresse, ils avaient les yeux pétillant, Spencer les cheveux ébouriffés et le drap noir glissé sur leurs hanches…oui, Garcia avait raison, c'était la plus chaste de la série.

-Vrai…

-D'ailleurs si je peux…

-Non ! Non, tu ne peux pas ! S'enquit Derek, sentant le commentaire vaseux qu'elle allait faire.

-Oh…t'es moins drôle ! Bouda-t-elle. Bon, j' y vais, j'ai promis à Aaron qu'on irait choisir un cadeau à JJ. Vous avez trouvé ?

-Oui, un voyage à Disney pour les trois !

-Eh ! Bonne idée ! On y aura droit aussi ?!

Morgan fit mine de s'étouffer.

-Vous comptez vous marier ?

-T'as vraiment plus d'humour Bébé !

Morgan soupira, souriant tout de même. Pénélope quitta son bureau et le reste de leurs après midi passa relativement vite. Reid entra dans son bureau, trouvant son homme en pleine concentration sur la paperasse, un crayon à la main. Après un coup d'œil à sa montre, Reid décréta que la journée était finie.

Il passa derrière Morgan qui ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué et passa ses bras sur ses épaules, les joignant sur son torse, avant d'embrasser son cou, ce qui sortit Morgan de son dossier et soupirer d'aise.

-On y va ? Questionna Reid.

-J'ai pas fini.

-Tu finiras demain, je te signale qu'on a une réservation dans un des meilleurs restos de la ville.

Derek sourit et envoya valser son crayon, échangeant un baiser avec son homme ils quittèrent le bâtiment.

-Tu ne me refais pas une crise comme ce midi ?

-Promis.

Derek resta un instant silencieux alors qu'ils prenaient la route.

-T'étais sérieux quand tu disais que tu en avais marre et que j'utilise toujours le sexe ? Demanda-t-il légèrement inquiet. Spencer sourit.

-Que j'en ai marre, c'est faux. Mais que tu utilise souvent le sexe quand ça ne va, ça c'est vrai !

-Eh…c'est grave Docteur ?

-Je connais un bon traitement. Sourit Spencer.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui…Soigner le mal par le mal, tu connais ?

Derek éclata de rire alors qu'ils entraient dans le restaurant. Une chose était sûr, il n'aurait jamais pus tomber amoureux d'une autre personne que Spencer. Il lui apportait tout ce qu'il avait toujours désiré, stabilité, écoute, tendresse, passion, mais surtout, de l'amour… Et ce soir là, il prit une grande décision, un jour, cet homme serait sien et ce pour toujours…

Fin...

* * *

Bon...J'suis vraiment pas fière de moi et l'inspiration m'échappe complètement pour cette fic depuis que je suis sûr celle de Hawaii Five-0...

Donc comme je l'avais expliquée, il s'agit là de la fin de la fic version "récit", le reste sera des O.S, écrit depuis quelques temps déjà...

Je suis désolée, je sais que c'est pas terrible, et à quel point c'est rageant quand on à pas la suite attendue ou que la fic prend fin comme je le fais et j'en suis la première énervée pour le coup... :(

Peut-être que l'inspiration me reviendra et que je ferai une fin digne de ce nom...

Bises, Ad'!


	13. Premier OS

_Coucou les filles ! Voici le premier O.S de nos chouchous ! Merci pour tous vos messages qui m'ont très très plaisir !_

_Bises à toutes !_

Surprise...

Voilà 11 mois que le couple c'était formé, et une fois encore, ils partaient sur une nouvelle affaire, à Miami. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, tout le monde remarqua que la flic en charge de l'enquête faisait du rentre-dedans à Derek, ce qui ne semblait pas réellement le gêner…contrairement à Spencer, qui l'avait finalement évité tout le long de leur enquête. Mais le génie atteignit son point de non-retour le soir de la fin de leur enquête, l'inspectrice avait clairement fait des allusions à Derek et celui-ci était très bien rentré dans son jeu. Spencer ne voulant en entendre plus, avait alors salué le reste de l'équipe qui était non loin, et qu'il les rejoindrait dans le jet.

Comment pouvait-il faire ça devant lui ? Aussi ouvertement ? Voilà. 11 mois c'était passé sans qu'il n'y ait d'incident, mais le premier venait d'avoir lieu… Il fit sa valise en vitesse et décida d'aller marcher dans la marina avant de retrouver le reste de l'équipe au jet, Derek essaya de l'appeler 3 fois, avant qu'il ne décide d'éteindre son téléphone. Le jet décollerais dans 1 heure, il fallait qu'il s'y rende, pourtant le cœur n'y était pas…Il savait déjà que Derek lui poserait des questions, et que lui, lui jetterait ses actes à la figure, entraînant inévitablement une scène et ce devant l'équipe…. Tout le monde l'observa lorsqu'il entra dans le sas d'embarquement, Penelope qui était exceptionnellement ici lui fit un petit sourire et lui désigna Derek du regard, il était assis face à la baie vitrée, perdu dans ses pensées. Reid s'assit à son opposé, il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il agissait comme un enfant, mais ce n'était certainement pas à lui de s'excuser pour son attitude. Hotch leur annonça que le jet était près, ce qui sembla sortir Derek de sa torpeur, il se leva et croisa alors le regard de son ange.

Il l'arrêta pendant que les autres continuaient leurs chemin, il n'avait pas comprit l'attitude de son ange, d'être parti ainsi, alors qu'il discutait avec l'inspectrice.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a ?

-T'es pas sérieux là ?

-Je te demande pardon, mais je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fais !

Reid eut un rire amer, avant de toiser froidement l'homme qu'il aime.

-Ecoute- moi bien, je sais à quel point les femmes sont importante pour toi ! Alors vas-y, je te retiens pas, mais ne t'attend pas à me retrouver lorsque tu reviendras ! Reprocha-t-il au métis qui sembla enfin comprendre le malaise.

-Attend, attend, tu as cru qu'il pouvait se passer quelque chose entre la flic et moi ?

-Non mais je rêve ! Elle t'a fait du rentre-dedans pendant une semaine, et tu y a répondu ! On pourra passer du bon temps, et je te ferais visiter et bla bla !

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu penses que je serais capable de ça…Derek secoua la tête, alors que Reid prenait un air offensé.

-Et moi j'arrive pas à croire que tu te face passer pour la victime.

-Morgan, Reid, on attend. Les avertis Hotch qui revenait sur ses pas. Reid hocha la tête et suivit son patron, vite suivit par Derek aussi, qui essayait de revoir son attitude lors de cette semaine, il comprenait beaucoup de choses à présent, l'éloignement de Reid, les regards lourds que lui lançait la flic…

-T'as merdé là… Lui souffla Garcia qui avait prit place en face de lui.

-Mais bon sang ! J'ai rien fais !

-Et heureusement mais…Derek, chéri, tu étais un homme à femme il y a peu, et je peux t'assurer que cette semaine, ton côté séducteur à refais surface à grand pas, et ce sans que tu ne t'en aperçoives… Seulement, tout le monde l'a vu, ici…surtout Spencer. Beau prince, quand elle t'as proposé de venir ici, tu as rajouter que vous pourriez passer du bon temps ensemble.

-Oui, mais…Oh, fais chier ! Je pensais pas du bon temps, bon temps..Eh merde…souffla-t-il avant de faire glisser une pochette qu'il avait dans sa poche, Garcia lui jeta un regard interrogatif et ouvrit, elle fit les gros yeux.

-Merde, alors ! Et pourquoi tu lui a rien dit !

-T'as vu dans l'état où il est ? Tu peux être sur que je vais avoir droit au canapé pendant une semaine…ronchonna Derek, ce qui fit éclater de rire la belle blonde, faisant se retourner toute l'équipe.

-Bon courage…souffla-t-elle moqueuse avant de rejoindre son homme à elle, qui lui demanda la raison de son hilarité, mais elle nia, lui en parlerait plus tard.

Ils étaient rentré chez eux, dans un silence lourd, il fallait absolument que Derek rompe la glace et s'explique, même s'il devait bien avouer que le quiproquo était juste.

-Spencer ?

-Fiche-moi la paix !

-Putain, t'es vraiment une mule ! Très bien, dans ce cas je peux jeter le voyage que je nous avais prévu le mois prochain !

-Quel voyage ? Se retourna finalement Reid, sa curiosité étant piqué, Derek se radoucit et s'approcha de lui, lui tendant la pochette.

-Celui que j'avais prévu pour nos un an, à Miami, sur un catamaran, pendant une semaine…Souffla-t-il alors que Spencer parcourait la pochette. J'ai conscience que mes paroles ont pu être mal interprété, seulement, je ne pensais vraiment pas au double sens qu'elles avaient…Je voulais vraiment prendre du bon temps, mais pour qu'elle nous fasse découvrir la ville…

-Le problème, c'est que je ne suis pas prévu dans ses plans.

-Non, mais tu es dans les miens… Ils échangèrent un doux baiser.

-Excuse-moi.

-J'aurais agis de la même manière…alors, est-ce qu'on y va ?

-La question ne se pose pas ! Sourit Spencer en venant l'embrasser doucement.

* * *

...Alors ?!


	14. Second OS

Drabble 2

_Comme on me l'a fait remarqué, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas republiée... Oups...mais j'avoue avoir été trop prise dans ma nouvelle fiction, alors un petit O.S pour me faire pardonner. _

Petit résumé de la situation : Après une dure affaire, qui avait occasionnée plusieurs explosion dont la voiture de Morgan…

-Ma puce, met-moi en relation avec Reid…

-Tout de suite, mais nous refait jamais ça…

-Derek ? S'affola Spencer qui n'avait plus de liaison radio depuis plusieurs minutes.

-Épouse-moi. Déclara Derek en essuyant son visage, les yeux larmoyant, conscient qu'il venait d'échapper au pire et s'asseyant au sol, il se moquait totalement que tout le monde puisse entendre sa demande, il venait une nouvelle fois de risquer sa vie et tout ce qu'il voulait en cet instant c'était prouver son amour et savoir qu'il aurait toujours quelqu'un auprès de lui.

-Qu...quoi ?!

-Spencer Reid, est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

-….je…oui ! Oui ! S'enquit –il souriant, alors que le reste de l'équipe faisait part de leur joie.

_Et voilà... :) _


End file.
